Reflections and Echoes
by Cap'n Sanji
Summary: A search for allies is interrupted by new enemies. But, what happens when the Titans and their new foes are forced to cooperate for survival? Rated T for blood, and some disturbing imagery. OCxOC There's pirates!R&R,you ingrates!
1. Skull and Crossbones

Robin

Team Affiliation: Titans West; Leader

Powers: No powers; Robin is a completely normal human being

Bio: Robin is a natural-born leader; bold, fearless, and a powerful fighter despite his lack of special powers. He can be a little hot-tempered and, at times, impulsive, but the strength of his feelings for his friends helps him to stay focused. Robin also has a clever mind and can almost always figure out a way to outwit the enemy. In addition to his wits and impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, Robin carries a vast array of weapons and gadgets to aid him in taking down an adversary.

Raven

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Shadow Sorcery, Levitation, Healing Aura

Bio: The daughter of a human and the Demon Trigon. Raven is a distant person who must keep her emotions at a low level or risk falling to her father's violent influence. At times when she loses her cool, some of her father bubbles to the surface, causing her power over the shadows to become incredibly strong but terrifyingly unpredictable. Despite this, Raven is really a good person and a valuable asset to the team.

Beast Boy

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Animal Shape-Shifting

Bio: A boy with green skin and the ability to change his form to that of any other animal, extinct or otherwise. Beast Boy is the comedian of the group, willing to do just about anything to get a laugh. While this might give him the appearance of being totally unserious, Beast Boy can be focused when the need arises and his power of the animal kingdom can make him as powerful as he wishes to be.

Starfire

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Super Strength, Flight, Star Bolts, Optic Blast

Bio: A princess from the planet Tameran who came to Earth recently and joined the Titans. Because of her inquisitiveness and her overzealous reactions to her unfamiliar surroundings, Starfire can seem less than intelligent, but this is certainly not the case. Starfire has unbelievable physical strength for her size and her thermal energy Star Bolts are a formidable weapon. Against tougher opposition, Starfire can also focus this thermal energy through her eyes for a more powerful blast.

Cyborg

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Bionic Eye, Cyber Strength, Sonic Cannon

Bio: Half-human, half-machine, Cyborg is the tech master of the group. He builds a good portion of the devices used within Titan's Tower and built the T-Car and the other Titan vehicles entirely by himself. In combat, Cyborg uses his great strength and Sonic Cannon to teach enemies the meaning of pain.

Captain Echo

Team Affiliation: Fiend's Eye Pirates; Captain

Powers: Sound Manipulation, Fiend's Eye Illusion

Bio: A teenaged pirate captain with a passion for looting and a patch over his left eye. Echo formed his crew with the intention of becoming the most feared pirate in the world; his reasons for this ambition have not been brought to light. In battle, Echo is a solid swordsman who also possesses the ability to create and command sound waves. If all else fails, Echo removes his eye patch and unleashes the power of the Fiend's Eye, a dark artifact that he obtained through an unholy ritual after losing his left eye to a battle on the sea. The Eye amplifies his power and allows him to cast illusion through song at the cost of severe energy loss. In addition, when the Eye is uncovered, Echo's personality changes to that of a bloodthirsty madman. Despite this dark aspect, Echo is usually an easygoing person and, like Robin, he cares a great deal for his comrades.

Photon

Team Affiliation: Fiend's Eye Pirates; First Mate, Navigator

Powers: Light Magic, Levitation, Super Speed

Bio: A young man who gained the ability of light magic by some mysterious twist of fate. Despite his light-based powers, Photon has a very dark and bitter attitude. Owing to this, he does not get along well with the other members of the crew, save for Echo, the only person whom Photon has told his mysterious origins. Photon is the Captain's best friend and for him he has the utmost loyalty. In battle he can levitate, create lasers and other forms of light from his own being to attack, or blind enemies with a bright flash. If the need arises, he can even move at the speed of light for a short time. For close combat, Photon favors a staff and his skill with it is not to be underestimated. On the open sea, he is one of the best navigators and map-makers around, thanks to his ability to see in the dark.

Déjà Vu aka "Déjà"

Team Affiliation: Fiend's Eye Pirates; Second Mate, Cook

Powers: Shape-Snatch

Bio: A young French chef and a skilled axe-wielder, Déjà Vu is one of the more peculiar members of the crew in that he thinks more highly of romance than piracy. His talents in the kitchen make him very useful on the high seas and his power to mimic an enemy's form and special abilities with a single touch has secured him a spot as second mate. However, if the enemy is a cute girl, Déjà prefers to flirt first and fight later.

Medic

Team Affiliation: Fiend's Eye Pirates; Ship's Doctor

Powers: Instantaneous Healing

Bio: A former ninja from Japan who joined Echo's crew to put his healing talents to use. The one thing he cannot heal is his own poor vision, which he compensates for with extremely thick glasses. Lacking useful powers for combat, Medic will keep his distance and launch his shuriken with amazing accuracy at the enemy. Even if an opponent does succeed in striking him, his healing power allows him to be at top strength again in an instant. With Medic's skills backing them up, Echo's crew can withstand even the most grueling of battles.

The Blind Shotman aka "Shotman"

Team Affiliation: Fiend's Eye Pirates; Ship's Gunner

Powers: Super Strength, Inner Eye

Bio: A giant of a man from Russia who was born without sight. Shotman always wears a cloth band over his eyes to hide their strange appearance. Ironically, while he may be blind, Shotman's power of the Inner Eye lets him see whatever he desires to, making him one of the best marksmen in the world. This power even allows him to read thoughts, making the task of ferreting out traitors and mutineers simple for him. On the open sea, Shotman is in charge of the ship's cannons; he has never missed a shot. In combat, Shotman uses twin pistols that have been modified to fire energy bursts instead of bullets. In a pinch, the cannon mounted on his shoulders is all he needs to get the job done.

Gemini

Team Affiliation: Fiend's Eye Pirates; Ship's Guard

Powers: Replication

Bio: The only female member of Echo's crew, Gemini joined as recompense for being rescued. Captain Echo found her near death and had his crewmen help her to regain her health. Upon discovering her ability to create copies of herself or anything she designated, Echo insisted that she join him. She does not enjoy the idea of stealing, but Gemini's budding feelings for the Captain prevent her from leaving the crew. While she may not look capable of guarding a ship on her own, Gemini needs only to invoke her power to get all the help she needs. To take down her enemies, Gemini and her doppelgangers expertly use tonfa to dish out "multiple beatings".

Reflections and Echoes

A Teen Titans Fiction

The Teen Titans do not belong to me, but I'm still going to use them! And there's nothing you can do about it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Fiend's Eye Pirate Crew is MY creation; no touching! Don't make me hate all of you even more than I already do! If you don't like being insulted, you should probably skip this stupid disclaimer and read the story. If you're still reading, you should know that any similarities between the Fiend's Eye flag and my flag are purely in your imagination. The events of this story unfold immediately following the "Titans East" saga. You are all _diseased_. – Cap'n Sanji

_Open season on the open seas,_

_Captain says, "No prisoners please"_

_Skull and crossbones on a background of black;_

_We ain't stealin', just takin' it back…_

"Take It Back"

Jimmy Buffet and The Coral Reefer Band

Part 1- Skull and Crossbones

(It is the middle of the day and Titan's Tower comes into view. Inside, Beast Boy is arguing with Cyborg over who is better at a certain video game, Starfire is in the middle of preparing a new (and probably highly putrid) Tameranean dish, and Raven is meditating on the roof, when Robin calls a meeting in the war room. He turns on the giant computer screen and voices a concern he has been having.)

Beast Boy: New members!? Why do we need new members?

Robin: Well, you see… (types something in, the Tower of Titans East in Steel City appears)…while we do have the added help of Titans East… (a map appears and marks the two towers, then two red circles appear at the top and bottom of the map)…we need more reinforcements in the North and South areas. So, we have to start looking for new recruits as soon as possible-

(At that moment, a blaring alarm sounds and the room is filled with a flashing red light)

Raven: Looks like the talent-scouting will have to wait…

Starfire: What is the crime that is being committed?

Beast Boy: Who is it this time? Overload is attacking the power station? Mad Mod's hypnotizing all of downtown?

(Robin scans the computer readout.)

Robin: Just some guys in black holding up a bank. This looks like a regular group of criminals. Wait a minute… There's also word of a ship in the city port… with a skull-and-crossbones flag.

Cyborg: You're kiddin' me; Pirates!? In this day and age!?

Robin: Cyborg, go check out that ship. The rest of you, with me! Move out!

(Insert Japanese theme song and animation here)

(Robin and the other three arrive at the bank. Inside, they see several citizens and the bank tellers on the ground, covering their heads. At the side wall, the steel door of the safe lies on the floor next to a huge hole in the wall. The hinges are torn into scrap metal. Voices can be heard inside the safe. As the Titans move closer, five people can be seen from the back inside. All are wearing long black jackets with a large, white music note on the back. The largest one suddenly turns around. His eyes are covered with a white cloth band and the left side of his jacket has an eyeball symbol embroidered on the chest. On his shoulders is a large metal cannon and two high-tech pistols gleam from his belt. He turns to one of his comrades and speaks in a thick Russian accent.)

Shotman: Captain, we have company.

(Another of the men turns towards the Titans. He has a head of thick, red hair and a patch covering his left eye. On the black eye-patch is a small white music note. By the look of him, he can be no older than sixteen. The Russian, while huge, appears even younger.)

Echo: (speaking with a slight Scottish accent.) Crew, stop what yer doin' an' turn around. We may have to fight it out, so be ready.

(The other three turn and are also revealed as teenagers. One is completely covered up, wearing a black wide-brimmed hat and dark sunglasses. The neck of his jacket is drawn up high to cover the rest of his face and black gloves cover his hands. His jacket has a six-pointed white starburst on it. He pulls out a black metal staff and spins it a couple times. The man on his left has short blond hair and what appears to be a chameleon on his jacket. He smiles and pulls a wicked-looking battle-axe from behind his back. The third one has black hair and thick glasses set on his nose. His jacket bears a red cross.)

Echo: Ahoy there! I'm 'fraid I don' know who ye are, but yer blockin our exit. So, if ye don' mind…

Robin: I don't know who _you_ are, but you're breaking our city's laws. So if _you_ don't mind, turn yourself in quietly or face the consequences!

Echo: Was 'fraid ye'd say that… Crew? (draws a cutlass blade from the scabbard on his belt) Time ta fight!

Robin: They always pick the hard way…

(Robin throws five Throwing Birds from his belt. Before they can touch the captain of the group, the man in glasses throws some shiny objects from his jacket. They collide with the Throwing Birds and both projectiles clatter to the ground. The shining objects are revealed as some viciously pointed shuriken stars.)

Medic: (Asian accent) Keep your little toys away from our captain!

(The blond man glances up at Starfire and his eyes take the shape of little hearts)

Déjà: (French accent) Ooooh! _Mon Capitan!_ Please, can I-?

Echo: Mister Déjà, what've I told ye about fishin fer wenches on the job!?

Déjà: _Pardon mon Capitan_... It won't happen again…

Robin: Looks like we take em on up close and personal… Titans, go!

(Robin runs forward to strike the captain with his metal staff. In the blink of an eye, the man with the sunglasses has blocked Robin's path and parried with his own staff.)

Photon: As long as I'm here, you won't get near my Captain.

(Robin and the covered man begin fighting furiously. Meanwhile, the giant has turned his pistols on Raven and is firing bursts of energy one after the other, trying to knock her out of the air. She turns around to face him, blocks his shots with a shield of her shadow magic, then her eyes take a white glow)

Raven:_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_

(The door of the safe is enveloped in shadows and lifted off the ground. It flies at the giant, and knocks him into a wall. The door then slides over him, trapping him within the wall.)

Déjà: (performs that _really_ annoying Frenchman laugh) I will filet you, my green friend!

(The Frenchman swings his axe several times, missing Beast Boy by a hair with each swing. Beast Boy responds by entering his grizzly bear form and smashing the axe from his opponent's hand.)

Medic: Help is on the way, Déjà!

(The bespectacled man throws another salvo of stars at Beast Boy. Beast Boy cringes in his human form… then sees that the stars are a foot away from him and shrouded in shadows. Raven then directs the stars straight at the one they were to protect. The Frenchman gasps in pain as some cuts are opened on his face and arms. Meanwhile, the Captain is using his sword to deflect the many Star Bolts that are being thrown at him. The covered man has pulled a surprise maneuver on Robin by blasting lasers from his staff. Robin is hard-pressed to keep dodging.)

Starfire: If you will not stop your evil stealing, then I shall make you stop!

(Starfire releases her powerful Optic Blast. The Captain tries to deflect it, and his sword is knocked away. Part of the beam catches his sword hand, burning it red.)

Photon: Captain!

(The covered man fires some lasers from his staff at Starfire, forcing her to back off.)

Robin: Hey, you're fighting me remember!?

(Robin uses the covered man's inattention as an opportunity to get in a hit with his staff. The covered man falls back, dropping his staff. Robin picks it up and tosses it behind him. The disarmed pirates back away as the Titans surround them, except for the giant who is still stuck in the wall.)

Robin: Give it up. It's over.

Echo: Been a while since we had anyone who could disarm us all… Crew? The gloves are off!

(The one in glasses puts his hands together. A golden energy field surrounds the crew. The Frenchman's cuts seal up and the burn on the Captain's hand vanishes. The giant bursts out of the wall and throws the door of the safe at the Titans. Beast Boy turns gorilla and deflects it. The pirates then attack again.)

Robin: What are you gonna do? Without your weapon, you have no lasers.

Photon: Who says so?

(The covered man points one gloved hand like a gun and begins firing multiple laser blasts. Robin dodges them quickly while Beast Boy launches a new attack on the Frenchman.)

Beast Boy: Give up yet?

Déjà: _Non_. But that is one _magnifique_ ability of yours. I think I'll borrow it for a while.

(The Frenchman touches his index finger to Beast Boy's forehead. His body is enveloped in a white light, and his form shifts. Beast Boy gasps as he finds himself facing… himself!

Déjà: (In Beast Boy's voice) Sweet! Now let's test out your power… dude.

(The fake Beast Boy turns gorilla, punches the real McCoy across the bank, turns rabbit and reaches the other side first, then turns kangaroo and kicks Beast Boy into a wall back on the other side. Starfire throws a Star Bolt to get the covered man away from Robin. The man turns to her… and rises into the air. Panicked, Starfire unleashes another Optic Blast.)

Photon: Women…too stupid to pick your battles more carefully…

(The covered man puts up one hand and the blast curves in midair, then strikes Starfire.)

(Raven zeros in on the captain)

Raven: Don't make another move.

Echo: No moves? Okay. How 'bout sounds? (whistles sharply)

(Raven shudders as the sound becomes increasingly more piercing, far beyond any normal whistle, and the vibrations become visible as waves of light blue energy. She is finally brought to her knees as the sound waves reverberate inside her head.)

Echo: Right. That's enough, Crew. Back to the ship.

Shotman: Captain? I have looked into the mind of their leader. One of their comrades is aboard our ship.

Echo: What? Well, too bad for him then. Let's go.

(The giant picks up a huge bag that is stuffed with bills and the pirates walk towards the front door. Robin, who is the only Titan still standing, moves to block the way.)

Robin: You aren't going anywhere but jail!

Echo: I admire yer courage, really I do. But ye'd best be more concerned fer yer mate on board me ship. Cause once me Ship's Guard finds him, it ain't gonna be pretty. Mister Photon, an exit if ye please.

(The covered man removes his sunglasses. Underneath, his eyes are like twin beacons of light, almost too bright to be looked upon.)

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!_

(The light from his eyes grows brighter until it fills the room. Robin shields his eyes against the flash. When he opens his eyes, the pirates are gone and a symbol is burned into the floor. It is a skull and crossbones with the skull displaying a goofy grin and its right eye curved into a smile expression. The left eye is covered with a black patch displaying a white music note.)

(Meanwhile, in the city port, Cyborg is following his orders and doing an inspection of the massive Brigantine galleon that is anchored there. Just below the rail, some words are burned into the hull of the ship; "Red Vengeance".)

Cyborg: Man, this ship is huge!

(Outside, the T-Car is parked next to the gangplank. Cyborg is currently on the deck, looking at the flag, which bears the same symbol as the floor of the bank. He burns an image of that into his bionic eye. Just then, his Titans communicator beeps)

Cyborg: What's going on, Robin? How's the butt-kickin going?

Robin: Cyborg, you're not alone! Get off that ship!

Cyborg: Say what?

Robin: There's someone… or some_thing_ guarding that ship! Get out of there!

Cyborg: Whatever it is, I can handle it. Don't worry.

Robin: Cyborg-!

(Cyborg clicks the communicator off. There is suddenly a voice from behind him.)

Gemini: I will warn you only once; Get off of this ship right now.

(Cyborg turns and sees a girl with shoulder-length black hair standing behind him. Her blue eyes bear a cold expression. She is built along the same lines as Raven and is garbed in a jacket like her comrades, but more form-fitting. The left side of the jacket's front bears an infinity symbol.)

Cyborg: This your ship? Look, little lady, as far as I know, you haven't done anything wrong yet, so you aren't in any trouble. But if you're with these pirates I have to turn you in.

Gemini: You had your warning…

(The girl reaches into hidden holsters on either side of her boots and pulls out a pair of tonfa.)

Cyborg: Don't try it, lady. You're new around here so you probably don't know, but I'm with the Teen Titans. It takes more than one girl with a pair of batons to bring down Cyborg.

Gemini: More than one? I can handle that…

(She then shuts her eyes… and Cyborg finds himself surrounded by a small army of the same girl, all wielding their own pairs of tonfa.)

Cyborg: Oh boy…

(The girl's doppelgangers move in and strike as one. She does not have much physical strength, but the weapon itself transforms the minimal force into powerful blows, which is then increased by the sheer number of attackers. Cyborg gets a thorough thrashing and is thrown out into the harbor.)

Gemini: Be grateful. You could have caught me in a bad mood.

(Cyborg manages to pull himself out of the water and get to his car. He sets the car for auto-pilot and returns to the tower. Inside, the Titans contemplate their loss.)

Beast Boy: Okay… how did we just get our butts kicked by a bunch of bank-robbing pirates?

Robin: Who were those guys?

Cyborg: I picked up something while I was on the ship. Maybe this can help…

(Cyborg links up to the Titan computer and the image of the flag appears onscreen.)

Starfire: That is the image that we saw at the banking place.

Cyborg: Now we run a scan and see if this gets us any information…

(There is an electronic whine from the computer, than several profiles appear.)

Robin: Whoa! These guys are world famous; they're wanted in fourteen countries! They're a group of super powered pirates that call themselves "The Fiend's Eye Pirate Crew"…

Raven: (looks up very suddenly) "Fiend's Eye"? You're _sure _that's what it says?

Robin: Yeah. Is something wrong?

Raven: Maybe not…

Robin: Hmm… Profiles… information that's been gathered on the crew by eyewitnesses and past acquaintances.

(A picture of the giant man appears onscreen)

Robin: Rasputin Dolohov, the "Blind Shotman". Fifteen years old, joined the crew as the Ship's Gunner. He uses some type of sixth sense instead of sight and he's amazingly strong.

(The screen now shows the one in glasses)

Robin: Akira Igaku, also fifteen, known on the crew as Medic. Formerly a ninja, left his clan three years ago to become a pirate. His ability is fast healing, for himself or anyone he chooses…

(The screen flickers to the blond man with the French accent)

Robin: Déjàn Vulet, the youngest crewman at the age of fourteen, known to his partners as Déjà Vu. Former circus performer from Versailles, once called "The Human Chameleon"; he can mimic whoever he can touch. Became a criminal to turn a bigger profit with his powers. Has a tendency to flirt with women frequently…

(The screen shows the covered man)

Robin: This guy's real name hasn't been discovered, and no one's ever seen his true face. He's known only as Photon. Age sixteen, he commands light itself, he can move at unbelievable speeds, and he can fly. Loyal to the captain, indifferent to his other partners.

(The red-haired one with the eye patch.)

Robin: Aidan McQuain, also age sixteen, known as Captain Echo. He's… a former Navy cadet!? He was in an accident at sea seven years ago… it cost him his left eye and he became a pirate soon after. He commands sound waves as a weapon and… whoa.

Cyborg: What? What is it?

Robin: It says that he rarely removes that patch from his eye… and anytime he did in the past…he attacked people…and there were almost no survivors…

Beast Boy: Almost?

Robin: Only three are left alive today… and they were all driven out of their minds after the attacks… So whatever he hides under that patch… it's dangerous.

(Raven turns away and continues to look troubled)

Cyborg: Wait. What about that girl? The one on the ship?

Robin: A girl? Let's see… Here it is. (The black-haired girl appears) Colleen Sentry, age fifteen, known as Gemini. She possesses the ability to multiply things, seemingly without limit. She joined two years ago. Works as the guard for the ship while the others go and steal. No further information on her.

Starfire: Nothing?

Robin: According to this, nobody ever got close enough to that ship to get anything else.

Cyborg: I got something; she doesn't pull her punches! Ow…

(He rubs a painful bump on his head; a souvenir of his encounter with the girl.)

Raven: So… that's it?

Robin: Looks like it. Okay team; now we have a better idea of what we're up against. So… where will they strike next?

(Meanwhile, back onboard the ship…)

Gemini: (scowling) How's that for a job well done? And Photon thought I would fail just because I've had some control problems in the past. Then again, he doesn't trust anything I do…

(There is suddenly a shout from the gangplank)

Echo: Ahoy there, Miss Gemini! We're comin' aboard!

(Gemini's icy expression immediately melts and she blushes slightly)

Gemini: W-welcome back Captain…

Echo: (grinning) Any visitors while we were away?

Gemini: Huh? Oh… yeah, there was one guy, but I took care of him…

Photon: And how many times did you screw it up before you did?

Medic: Back off, Photon! Honestly, Gemini always does a good job; why you are constantly picking on the poor girl I cannot begin to imagine…

Photon: Hmph!

Echo: Now knock it off, all of ye! We've beaten the enemy and had a successful raid. Tonight we feast! Mister Déjà, start up the pot!

Déjà: Aye-aye, _mon Capitan_!

Echo: And be sure ta make Miss Gemini's favorite; she deserves somethin' nice fer fulfillin her duty so well, isn't that right, Miss Gemini? (smiles brightly)

Gemini: Um…er… right…! (Upon being smiled at, her entire face turned scarlet)

Echo: Miss Gemini, why so red? Are ye comin down with the scurvy? Avast there, Mister Déjà; add some more fruit to tonight's menu! Come, Miss Gemini, let's head down to the galley!

Gemini: A-aye, Cap'n…

(Gemini walks past Echo, embarrassed heat radiating from her face. The Captain starts to follow, then turns around suddenly)

Echo: Who's there?

(Nothing can be seen behind Echo. He shrugs and walks into the housed section of the ship. Hidden behind the mast, a shadowy figure smiles as he holds up a mirror containing a reflection of Echo's face…)


	2. Fiendish Power

Part 2- Fiendish Power

(The Titans spend the night gathering all the information they can on the pirates. After they all catch a few brief hours of sleep, they get up for breakfast. In the middle of Cyborg and Beast Boy's argument over who will be cooking, the alarm goes off.)

Robin: It's _them_. Okay, you all remember how to take care of them this time. Titans, move out!

(Meanwhile, down at a random corner jewelry store, Dr. Light is busy stealing diamonds.)

Dr. Light: Ha ha! With all of these precious gems, my illumination abilities will be increased tenfold!

(The side wall suddenly bursts apart and the Blind Shotman walks in. The rest of the pirate crew follows.)

Echo: Hm? Hey! Hoist anchor and blow, ye landlubber! This is _my_ pillagin' ground from now on, so ye can just clear out!

Dr. Light: Don't attempt to get in my way, you two-watt nothing! Nobody outshines Dr. Light!

Echo: (sighs) I'll be teachin' ye the hard way, then… (raises a hand and points it; Photon grabs his arm)

Photon: Don't waste your effort on this nobody, Captain. Let me handle this.

Echo: (steps back and grins) As ye wish, Mister Photon.

(Dr. Light opens the light bulb shape on his chest and fires a burst at Photon. Photon raises one gloved hand and stops the blast in midair)

Photon: You'll find that's not the best way to get rid of me. Ready to see a _real_ light-show?

(Photon holds the blast up in front of his face)

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel! _

(The blast grows brighter, then multiplies. Photon transforms each one into a different form of light; ultraviolet, laser, and several others in the full spectrum of colors. These all move in and strike Dr. Light together. After the smoke clears, Dr. Light is covered with burn-marks, but still standing.)

Dr. Light: I…will…n-not be…defeated…

(Photon vanishes then appears right behind Dr. Light and smashes his staff down on his head. Dr. Light slumps to the ground with his eyes in the shapes of little swirlies. The store clerk gets up from under the counter and breathes a sigh of relief)

Clerk: Thank you so much! You saved me! How can I make it up you?

(The Captain grins wickedly then nods to Shotman. The hulking Russian pulls out a pistol and levels it at the clerk's forehead)

Shotman: You can give us all of your jewels, tiny man. And while you're at it, crack open the register. How do you say… "This is a hold-up!"

(Twin cascades of tears fall from the clerk's eyes, then he complies with the order. The pirates gather up their prize, then step over Dr. Light and out to the street just as the Titans arrive.)

Robin: Stop right there, Echo!

Echo: Oh, ye again, eh? Well, at least yer worth fightin; that imbecile in the suit was just a bit of… (snorts)…light exercise fer me first mate here. Ha ha! Light exercise! Ain't that a laugh, me lads!?

(The other pirates, except Photon, begin laughing hysterically.)

Beast Boy: Hey, when there are bad jokes to be made, _I'll_ make em!

(Beast Boy transforms into a tyrannosaurus and shoots his reptilian head down to chomp Echo. Medic leaps forward and tosses a smoke bomb into the open maw. The bomb explodes and Beast Boy shifts back to human form, gasping and coughing.)

Beast Boy: Aw man! hack, hack And I thought Star's cooking was bad!

(Starfire flies forward and fires several Star Bolts. Photon raises a hand and freezes them in midair.)

Starfire: Robin, now!

(While Photon is distracted with the Star Bolts, Robin throws several energy disks. Medic responds with some shuriken that simply bounce off of the disks. The energy disks contact Photon and explode, knocking him out.)

Echo: What!? Hey, leave me crewmates alone!

(Echo blasts a beam of concentrated sound from his hand. Raven hovers in front of the blast and shields the Titans with shadows)

Cyborg: Yo, big man! Wanna see some real sharp-shootin?

(Cyborg fires his Sonic Cannon at Shotman. Shotman retaliates by firing his pistols fast enough to hold the sonic blast at bay.)

Cyborg: Looks pretty even, huh?

Shotman: Not exactly…

(The blind man continues to hold off the sonic blast with just one pistol while his other hand taps a button on his shoulder. The cannon mounted on his back fires a cannonball right at Cyborg. Raven shields Cyborg, then hovers in midair in a meditation position.)

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!

(Raven's eyes open wide and gleam with white light. The Blind Shotman lets out a scream and clutches his head.)

Shotman: My Inner Eye…going dark…can't see…!

(The Russian also falls to the ground and passes out)

Déjà: Oh, so many powers to steal around here! I think yours will do nicely, _Monsieur_ Leader!

Robin: Try it if you can!

(Robin fends off the Frenchman's axe with his staff. At one point, Déjà Vu goes for an overhead strike with one hand. Robin raises the staff in both hands to block and Déjà uses his free hand to tap Robin on the forehead. He laughs as his body and costume shift to match Robin's)

Déjà: (In Robin's voice) Now let's see how your powers handle! (Closes his eyes, brow furrows in concentration, after ten seconds, eyes shoot open in disbelief) What!?

Robin: (grinning) You made a fatal mistake, Déjà; I _have_ no powers!

(Robin gives his double a fast kung-fu kick that sends him flying. Déjà Vu hits the ground hard and drops his disguise.)

Déjà: _Sacra' bleu_… (passes out)

Medic: You won't find this so easy when I revive my crewmates! (A golden glow forms in his hands)

Beast Boy: But you can't do that without your hands free, can you?

(Beast Boy becomes a boa constrictor and wraps around the ninja, binding his arms)

Medic: Captain!

Echo: Don't worry, Mister Medic, I'll get ye outta there! (Begins to whistle)

Robin: Starfire, now!

(Echo has just enough time to turn with a shocked expression before Starfire's Optic Blast catches him right in the chest and knocks him flat on his back.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya! We did it!

(Echo slowly gets to his feet. His eye is blazing with fury.)

Echo: Well, Titans, I must say, ye've impressed me. Not many who've pushed things this far in the past. To show me respect, I'll let ye see me most awesome power. _Brag about it to the dead!!_

(Echo reaches up a hand and pulls the patch from his eye, stuffing it into a pocket. His left eyelid and most of the skin under the patch is part of a jagged starburst-shaped scar that is lighter in tone than the rest of his skin. Then the eyelid opens; Raven gasps, her worst fears confirmed.)

Raven: No… Impossible…

(The left eye is entirely black, save for the pupil, which seems to be emitting a soft green light.)

Echo: (voice now has a strange rasp to it) Now ye all pay fer hurtin me crew! Ye pay… with _blood_!!

(On the last word, Echo fired a burst of sound from both hands, each one ten times the size of his first blast. The Titans leap out of the way just as the sound waves blow past, cutting a deep, semi-circular crevice into the pavement.)

Robin: Titans, get him!

Raven: No! We've got to get out of here! Now!

Robin: No way Raven! He may have more power now, but we can still take him! Let's go!

Raven: Robin, no! You don't understand! He's-!

(At that moment, the pupil of Echo's left eye turns yellow. Echo opens his mouth and begins to sing.)

Echo:_ Ancient community long since dead_

_Rise up now from yer earthen bed!_

_Stretch yer limbs, open yer eyes_

_Awaken now from yer demise!_

_On yer feet, do as I say!_

_Attack the Titans, make em pay!_

(The ground beneath the Titan's feet begins to rumble. The Titans gasp as an army of people rise from the cracked pavement. Their skin is discolored and rotting; some have pieces of bone visible through the skin.)

Beast Boy: Ahhhh! Zombies! Just like in "_Attack From Beyond the Grave Part 4_"!

Cyborg: It's the former citizens of the city! He's summoned them back to life!

Robin: No problem! Titans, take em down!

(The Titans battle the undead army and crush them all into dust.)

Robin: That all you got, Echo?

Echo: (laughs maniacally) Guess again, Bird-Boy! Have ye forgotten they're already dead!?

(The Titans gasp as the zombies' remains rise up and form into an even bigger army)

Echo: Oh yeah, I forgot ta mention; they multiply whenever ye destroy em! (Laughs again) Attack! Peel the flesh from their bones! Drain their blood fer yer Captain!

(As the scene is shown through Echo's eyes, the Titans are apparently engaged in a fierce battle with the air in front of them…)

Robin: Don't give in! We can still win this!

(No sooner are the words out of his mouth then the zombies begin to overwhelm them, pulling them down to the ground, moving in for the kill)

Echo: Now finish em off!

(As yet another insane laugh escapes Echo, Shotman wakes up and sees what is happening.)

Shotman: Captain, stop!

Echo: Eh? Mister Shotman? Yer okay? (Echo's voice has returned to normal) Okay, no point in stayin here then…

(Echo takes careful aim and fires another burst of sound. A building behind the Titans is struck and falls on them.)

Before you write angry letters, you should know that this building was condemned and was goin' down anyway – The Cap'n 

(When the smoke clears, the spot where they were is a pile of rubble.)

Echo: (replacing his patch) Mister Shotman, get Mister Medic over here, grab the loot, and let's go.

(A few seconds later, Medic has revived Photon and Déjà Vu and the pirates are gone. The pile of rubble shudders and the Titans emerge, floating in a bubble that is composed of shadows. The bubble lowers them to the pavement and dissolves.)

Robin: Nice work Raven. But they got away again…

Raven: Good thing they did; we could have been killed.

Beast Boy: Man, why do you have to be so morbid all the time?

Raven: I'm serious! Listen… let's go back to the Tower… There's something you should all know… something I should have told you sooner.

(The Titans all turn to leave. Robin hangs back for a second, staring at a nearby alley.)

Starfire: Robin? What is wrong?

Robin: Nothing, I guess… Just a feeling…

(As the Titans leave, the scene shifts to the alley, where a shadowed figure is seen holding a mirror that is reflecting Robin's face. He chuckles to himself as the scene fades out.)

(Back at Titans Tower, Raven brings a book to the war room and opens it to a page bearing a picture of the strange eye)

Raven: The Fiend's Eye. An artifact of pure darkness. It is obtained by making a contract with the Fiends; the immortal rulers of the dark world. Anyone possessing it can command enormous power. But… nothing mortal is supposed to be able to take the strain of having such power, let alone be able to control it! The fact that Echo has the Eye and can use it is very, _very_ bad. To hold an artifact so dark and to be able to tap its power, he has to be extremely strong.

Robin: So, how did this Eye help him do what he did?

Raven: The Fiend's Eye takes the natural abilities of its wielder and amplifies them. In his case, his power over sound waves.

Beast Boy: So, how did he make all those zombies?

Raven: They were never there. Not really.

Cyborg: Say what!? Did you not see the maggots crawlin outta those things!? I'll be smellin those creepys all week!

Raven: It was very convincing, but did you notice that we didn't really get a scratch from them? It was illusion; a very realistic illusion.

Robin: So that's how he's been attacking people; that Eye creates illusions so convincing that the victim's body actually believes it. And if the illusion is frightening enough…

Raven: Death by fright, or extreme neurological damage; he's been scaring people to death. Those that haven't died lost their minds… But it just doesn't make sense! He can't be using something that powerful without paying a price… It has to be affecting him somehow.

(Meanwhile, aboard Echo's ship…)

Echo: Here's to another victory! Crew, now that the Teen Titans have been eliminated, I think we oughta stay here awhile. It's been so long since we've had a good place to pillage and I…I…I… (suddenly loses consciousness and falls to the deck)

Gemini: Captain!?

Photon: Medic, get over here!

(The ninja hurries over and tries to heal Echo; his power flickers out the second he starts)

Medic: It is no good. He is paying his energy price for using the Fiend's Eye. We can do nothing but wait for him to recover.

Gemini: Captain…


	3. Unforgiveable

Part 3- Unforgivable

(The next day has the Titans out searching for the pirate ship. It had already pulled up anchor and moved on to a different part of the city the night before. The Titans spread out and search and relay to one another through their communicators)

Starfire: The criminal's ship is not in this sector.

Cyborg: My area's clear.

Raven: Nothing here.

Beast Boy: (Shifting back from bloodhound form) Nope.

Robin: Keep looking. They've got to be… (His communicator suddenly beeps an alarm at him) Titans, trouble!

Cyborg: We're on our way!

(When the Titans reach the source of the distress call, they find a building completely in ruins. There are people everywhere among the wreckage, many unconscious, some badly hurt, a few possibly worse.)

Robin: What happened!?

Man: (groans) He came out of nowhere…started attacking everything...leveled the whole building and left, laughing…

Robin: Who!? Who did this!?

Man: No…I don't want to remember…I want to forget that man…that man with the eye patch… and that eye…that eye! I can still see it! I see that _thing_ staring at me! Keep him away! He's a monster! He'll kill us all!

(The man continues to scream. His encounter was clearly very traumatic.)

Robin: (Snarling) _Echo_…

Cyborg: Man… how could one guy do this?

Raven: You've experienced the power of the Eye firsthand. This is a simple job for that type of power.

Starfire: On my planet, such needless attacks would be seen as grounds to declare war. The Echo is a terrible person!

Robin: He has to be stopped… we can't let him keep hurting innocent people! Titans, fan out, find him, and take him down!

(Days afterwards, the Titans still have not found Captain Echo or his ship. Then, out of the blue, the pirates turn up in a grocery store and steal all of the money in the registers as well as some food. This they justify as "restocking the galley.")

Medic: Captain, are you sure you are okay?

Echo: Oh, come off it! We go through this every time I use me Eye; I'm fine! Now, let's get back to the ship and Mister Déjà can start makin' use of our fresh supplies. Now move it, ye swabs!

(The pirates return to where their ship is docked.)

Shotman: Captain, is it wise to turn off the cloaking shield?

Echo: Where's the harm? The Titans are no more. We've only been usin' our cloak fer the past few days so the navy couldn't find us while I was out of commission. Now come on, let's get this booty on board. Ahoy there, Miss Gemini; we're comin' aboard!

(Echo waits for the usual response of "W-welcome back, Captain…". When it doesn't come, he turns up his eyebrow in a quizzical expression.)

Echo: Miss Gemini?

(The pirates run up the gangplank and are shocked to discover Gemini lying unconscious on the deck, covered in dark bruises and a thin trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.)

Echo: Miss Gemini! Mister Medic, get over here, quick!

(Medic runs over and starts up the healing glow in his hands. When he lays them on Gemini, the glow dissipates.)

Medic: What!? Captain, my power… it is being repelled! Something is preventing me from healing her.

(Captain Echo's hands quiver as they ball into fists. He turns to Shotman and speaks with barely suppressed anger.)

Echo: Mister Shotman, perform a mind scan on Miss Gemini immediately.

Shotman: Captain?

Echo: Look at her attacker through her memory. I want to know who did this to her… right now!

(Shotman pauses for a second, invoking his Inner Eye. After a moment, he turns to Echo with a touch of fear in his voice; he knows how the captain will react.)

Shotman: Captain…? It seems that she was recently attacked by Robin of the Teen Titans.

Echo: _What!?_

(Echo turns to the side of the ship facing the ocean and fires a blast of sound at the sea. After the blast hits the water, he turns around and begins barking out orders.)

Echo: Mister Medic! Get Miss Gemini into the sick bay! Mister Déjà, assist him! Mister Shotman, load the long guns! Mister Photon!

Photon: Aye Captain?

Echo: Set a course fer Titans Tower! It appears I've got some unfinished business to tend to…

(The scene zooms in on Echo's face)

Echo: Now ye'll pay Robin… Nobody attacks me crew…This time I'm not leavin' until me body is drenched in yer blood!

(Inside Titans Tower, the Titans are looking over maps of sea routes near the city)

Beast Boy: Come on, dude! This is pointless! How are we gonna find one ship in all that ocean!?

Robin: I don't care, but we _will_ find them! I can't let Echo get away with harming that many innocent people.

Raven: Something seems strange about that… Why would he attack with nothing to be gained? The records don't show anything like that happening before.

Cyborg: We'll worry about his motives after we find him. It's not like he's gonna sail up and knock on our door.

(At that moment, an explosion rocks the tower. Outside, there is a smoking crater on the rock upon which the Tower is built, marking the exploded shell. About forty yards out, Echo's ship bobs up and down in the waves, all of its cannons rolled out. One cannon barrel is still smoking. Echo stands up on the rail of his ship and touches a fingertip to his throat. The fingertip glows blue, then Echo's voice booms from his mouth as if he were speaking through a megaphone.)

Echo: **Alright Titans, listen an listen good! That was a warnin' shot! All of ye get out here right now, or the next one lands right on top of ye!**

(The Titans all come outside and stare at the ship out on the water.)

Cyborg: What is going on here? We've spent days finding nothing and he suddenly shows up and calls us out?

Robin: Well, if it's a fight he wants, he'll get it. Titans, go!

(Starfire carries Robin while Beast Boy turns pterodactyl and carries Cyborg. The Titans land on the ship and confront Echo.)

Robin: You've got a lot of nerve to come here. We've been looking for you.

Echo: I figured as much by the little memento ye left on me ship. We both know what's comin next; shall we?

Robin: (cracks his knuckles) I'm ready when you are.

Echo: Hold! This is sure to be one whale of a fight. Let's take this away from the city an leave the natives outta this.

Robin: Hmph! You didn't have any qualms about attacking innocents before; why the switch?

Echo: I don't know what yer talkin' about, but let's get goin. Follow me. Mister Photon!

(Photon creates a bubble of light around the pirates and raises them into the air. The bubble floats away over the sea. The Titans follow. The pirates land on a tall, barren rock that rises from the ocean. Titans Tower and the pirate ship are just tiny specks in the distance.)

Echo: Now this little island will be our battleground. Let's finish this, once and fer all!

Robin: My sentiments exactly. Alright Titans, take whoever you want, but Echo is mine!

Cyborg: I'll take the big guy.

Starfire: I will deal with the power-thief.

Raven: I'll handle that living flash-bulb.

Beast Boy: So I get the ninja? Fine with me.

Echo: Crew? They have hurt one of our own; fer this they die! Kill them!

Robin: Titans, go!


	4. Battle Royale

Part 4- Battle Royale

(Robin runs at Echo, pulls out his staff and swings hard at Echo's face. Echo draws his sword and parries the blow. Photon charges up to assist his captain; Echo waves him off.)

Echo: Look to yer own battles, Mister Photon; it's just me an' Robin this time!

Photon: Grrr… aye, Cap'n… What!?

(Photon turns just in time to use his staff to knock away a large rock that had been flying at him. As the stone shatters, the last wisps of shadow fade from it.)

Photon: (glancing at Raven) So… you use the shadow-arts. Quite effectively, at that. What an interesting coincidence…I am also a magician. Very well… (Photon puts his staff away and levitates himself up to her level) … since I can respect someone who understands what it means to manipulate mystical energies… we'll fight it out fairly; no weapons, power to power.

(Photon launches himself at Raven. She dodges sideways, then raises up another rock behind him. As it flies at his head, he suddenly raises a hand and shatters the stone with a quick blast, not even turning his head to aim.)

Photon: You can't defeat me that easily. These eyes of mine can see through nearly any kind of magic. At the moment you begin to cast a spell, I can learn every aspect of it with one glance. You are at a disadvantage…and you will not be able to land any attacks on me.

(Meanwhile, Cyborg and the Blind Shotman are circling each other, sizing one another up.)

Shotman: You know, my shiny friend, it did not have to end like this. You should have stopped your comrade from attacking poor Gemini. She did nothing to deserve such pain; she was just following the Captain's orders and guarding the ship.

Cyborg: I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm willing to shut you up!

(Cyborg charges Shotman, fists swinging. Shotman seizes his fists and holds him still)

Shotman: That will not help you. With my Inner Eye, I can see what you will do long before you do it. You are no match for me.

(Shotman throws Cyborg across the rock, then draws a bead on him with a pistol. Cyborg blasts the weapon out of his hands with his Sonic Cannon)

Cyborg: Looks like you can't read my mind and aim at the same time, can you big man?

Shotman: Then I shall finish you personally!

(The Russian jumps and puts out a fist. Cyborg rolls to the side and Shotman's arm crashes through the stone ground. The shock of the blow sends his dropped pistol spinning through the air, and into his free hand. The blind man stands, shakes the gritty dust off of his arm, and prepares to resume his attack.)

Déjà: Oh-ho! _Tres bien_! I get to play with the cute one! Now hold still and let me steal your powers, _mon cherie_!

Starfire: I will not! (rises into the air) Now you cannot take my power. But I can still defeat you!

(Starfire begins throwing Star Bolts. Déjà Vu gives a yell of panic and jumps out of the way. Starfire continues to blast him and finally flies right at him. The Frenchman holds out his axe as she flies at him and he is knocked to the ground and pressed into the stone with just the handle of his weapon between himself and the angry Tameranean.)

Starfire: You and your crew will give back what you have stolen and you will go to jail for what you have done!

(Starfire notices the sudden smug grin on Déjà's face, then sees that their hands are gripping the axe at the same spot; he has contacted her.)

Déjà: Sorry to disappoint, _mon cherie_ but… (his body and costume shifts to Starfire's and he speaks in her voice)… it is you who will be paying for what you have done! (Déjà charges up his eyes and fires an Optic Blast, blowing Starfire off of him. High overhead, Starfire recovers and waits for her double's next move.)

(Close to the cliff edge, Beast Boy and Medic are staring each other down.)

Beast Boy: Well? We gonna fight or what?

(Medic does not answer. Instead, he pulls a handful of shuriken from his jacket and throws them at Beast Boy. Beast Boy transforms into a tortoise and the stars ricochet off of his shell. He then shifts to wolf form and runs at his enemy. The ninja waits for Beast Boy to jump, then throws another volley of stars. Beast Boy becomes a hummingbird and flits through the cloud of shuriken then changes to gorilla and lands on Medic. Beast Boy pummels his enemy with both fists until he runs out of breath and shifts back to human form.)

Beast Boy: Huh… that…huff…wasn't so tough…puff

(Just then, all of Medic's bruises begin to vanish and there is a crackling sound as some broken bones repair themselves. The ninja climbs to his feet and pushes his glasses up his nose.)

Beast Boy: How…? I broke your arms…

Medic: Yes you did, but I only need my arms to heal my crewmates; my own body heals itself from the slightest scratch in a matter of moments. Now to show you just how little of a chance you really have.

(Meanwhile, Robin and Captain Echo are continuing their duel of sword versus staff. Every time Robin strikes with his staff, Echo skillfully parries with the cutlass. The two separate and leap at one another. They meet in midair with a clanging noise then land on opposite sides. The Captain lets out a gasp of pain as he clutches his midsection. On the other side, Robin is shocked to discover that he is bleeding from a shallow cut across his chest. The two turn and face each other again.)

Echo: Ye know what yer doin, I'll say that fer ye. Out of all me opponents I've faced, yer easily the toughest.

Robin: You're pretty good yourself.

Echo: Guess I should stop messin' around then…

(Echo's sword begins to glow with light blue energy. He waves it at Robin and the energy flies at him in the shape of the blade. Robin dodges as the ground is cut open.)

Robin: Whoa…

Echo: Ha ha! That, me friend, is what happens when I combine me sound powers with me sword skills! Me blade of sound will get ye eventually, but by all means, keep dodgin'!

Robin: Why are you doing this!? Why should you attack people whenever you please, and not expect to be attacked yourself!?

Echo: What the people I plunder from think of me actions doesn't mean two doubloons to me! As to me own safety, I don't even care! But if ye _ever_ attack me crewmates…

(Echo concentrates and his sword glows brighter.)

Echo: Expect no mercy!

(Photon has picked up on his Captain's idea and Raven is hard-pressed to evade the blades of white light he sends at her.)

Photon: Man, what a pain… Time to end this.

(Photon vanishes from sight. As Raven tries to get a lock on his location, he pops up ten feet behind her in the air. He swings his arm and a blade of light shoots towards Raven. Beast Boy spots this as he dodges another round of stars)

Beast Boy: Raven, heads up!

(Raven turns in time to spot the blade and dodges to the side. She doesn't move quite quickly enough and the light blade slices through her hood, severing it from the robe and revealing her face.)

Photon: Tch…missed! If that green fool had just kept quiet, I'd have…eh?

(Photon has just taken a good look at his opponent)

Photon: A girl… a girl who wields the shadows…

Photon was busy with Robin when he first encountered the Titans and he was knocked out before much else happened in the second battle, so he did not realize this fact about Raven until now. – The Cap'n 

(Photon's gloved hands ball into fists)

Photon: Then the Captain _did_ have the right idea… You die!! _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!!_

(Photon puts his hands together and fires a huge blast of white light)

Raven:_ Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

(Raven fires a blast of shadow magic. Her blast collides with Photon's and the two attacks stop in mid-air. The two keep at it, each trying to overpower the other.)

Raven: Ugh…! I sense a lot of pent-up aggression behind this attack…Are you telling me you're this mad just because I happen to be a girl!?

Photon: _Shut up!!_ Talking to me that way…you could never… possibly understand what I've been through!!!

(Fueled by his sudden anger, Photon's blast begins to push Raven's back)

Photon: Ha! Just what to expect from a girl! Weak and undependable! After you lose, your teammates will go down too! All thanks to your weakness, little girl!

(Raven suddenly lets out a furious yell. Her eyes gleam red and a second pair of eyes opens on her forehead. Her body seems to lengthen until she is three times her normal height and her blast becomes larger. It shoots towards Photon, pressing his spell back towards him. He opens his eyes wide, trying to look through the spell as he did before.)

Photon: What!? This power…my eyes…can't penetrate…? _What is this magic!?_

(Raven's spell finally engulfs his blast, then swallows him. Photon screams in agony as the shadows press in on him from all sides.)

Raven: (voice has a strange raspy tone) **_Who's the weak one now_**!?

(The other Titans notice Raven's transformation, but have no time to calm their friend. Cyborg is busy grappling the Blind Shotman and praying that his arm servos don't give out.)

Cyborg: This all you got, big man!?

(Shotman breaks away and puts a hand to the button on his shoulder.)

Shotman: _Dosvidanya_, comrade!

(The cannon on Shotman's shoulders locks onto Cyborg and fires. Cyborg puts up his hands, catches the cannonball, uses the momentum to rotate himself like a shot-putter, and throws it right back at the Russian.)

Shotman: Clever, my shiny friend, but you forget…

(Shotman pulls out one of his pistols and fires it at the cannonball. The iron ball explodes… and Cyborg's Sonic Cannon blast is right behind it! Caught by surprise, Shotman is unable to return fire in time to deflect it and is blasted backwards. He smashes into a stationary boulder and slumps to the ground, finally succumbing to his injuries. Overhead, Déjà is pursuing Starfire, trying to blast her out of the air.)

Déjà: Hold still now, please! I cannot strike you down as easily when you fly around like that!

Starfire: I do not think I will hold still… But I do think that your thieving power is not perfect!

Déjà: What?

Starfire: You have my powers, even my appearance, but your flight is clumsy and your Star Bolts are without real power; you may have my powers, but you lack the knowledge to use them properly. Let me show you!

(Starfire's eyes glow green and she flies right into her evil twin and begins pounding him as hard as she can. She throws him down towards the battlefield, and fires a volley of Star Bolts. The imitation hits the ground and is driven deeper by the thermal blasts. Déjà just has enough time to blink before Starfire follows up with an Optic Blast. The fake Starfire shimmers and drops his disguise before passing out.)

Medic: You are indeed formidable with your power of the animals, honorable adversary. But I am afraid I must destroy you now.

Beast Boy: Try it!

(Medic pulls a kunai blade from his jacket and throws it at Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy becomes a snake and dodges it, then lunges towards Medic and circles behind him. Medic sees the serpent's tail twisting towards him and jumps back to evade.)

Medic: Your snake form will not avail you this time- What!?

(As Medic jumped back, Beast Boy took the shape of a crocodile. Medic's jump carries him right towards the reptile's open jaw. Beast Boy clamps down on the ninja and the Japanese man winces as he feels five of his ribs break. He waits for them to heal, then, when they do not, the realization hits him; with the crocodile holding it's jaw still, his body cannot mend itself, thus nullifying his power. Medic cringes at his first extended feeling of pain, then loses consciousness. Beast Boy keeps his hold so his opponent does not recover. By this point, Raven has regained her senses and released Photon. The captain's first mate falls to the ground, barely clinging to consciousness.)

Robin: Your crew is finished Echo! Give up and turn yourself in!

Echo: No… it can't end like this… I won't let it! (Echo seizes his patch and pulls it from his eye. His voice takes the raspy tone that it did before.) Ye should feel proud, Titans! Yer the only ones who've ever seen me Eye an lived with yer sanity! _It won't happen again!!_

(The pupil of the Fiend's Eye turns yellow)

Echo: I went too easy on ye before; put ye all in the same situation, that was the problem. Let's see how ye handle yer deepest individual fears!

_From lifeless eyes flow crimson tears_

_Symbolizin' the darkest fears._

_They live in yer soul, ensnare yer mind,_

_Yer every thought is put in binds._

_Yer breath is short, yer blood runs cold,_

_Yer every action is controlled!_

_This curse of fear I now create_

_Fueled by my deepest hate!_

_Now go to your purpose and serve me well!_

_Upon the Titans, cast my **spell**!!_

(The last word echoes through the air. There is a flash of light and the Titans feel something cold run through their bodies as the spell hits.)

Robin: Titans, brace yourselves! Be ready for anything!

Slade: Don't bother Robin; they can't hear you. It's just you and me.

(Robin gasps at the voice of his hated enemy. He turns and swings at the voice. His masked foe jumps over the swing and delivers a fast kick to Robin's skull. Robin falls back, blinded by pain.)

Slade: Get up. I want to give you some slow torture before you die.

(Raven finds herself in a vast earthen cavern)

Raven: Robin? Cyborg? Anybody?

(A shadowy form behind Raven opens two sets of gleaming red eyes)

Shadow: Rage… pain… anger will consume you…hatred shall become your very being!

(Raven turns and her lavender eyes go wide with terror. Flames spring up around the shadow.)

Raven: No…

Shadow: Born of evil's fire, the anger will be your purpose to exist!

Raven: No! I won't! Get away!

(Cyborg stumbles around, trying to find his Russian adversary. He senses a movement behind him. He turns to see nothing. When he turns back around, a tall cloaked man is standing before him.)

Cyborg: You! Where did you come from!?

(Brother Blood simply laughs. His entire body is then covered with a red aura and he seizes Cyborg. The red energy flows into Cyborg and causes him to scream in agony.)

Blood: You know, since your human parts make it impossible for me to control you, I think I'll have them removed. Once you are all-robot, you will make quite a good servant.

Cyborg: No! You can't! I won't let… Aaaaaaah!

(Cyborg screams again as the pain from the aura increases)

(Starfire finds herself on the one of the moons of her homeworld. As she floats along the treetops, she hears Robin scream.)

Starfire: Robin!

(Starfire shoots towards the source of the scream and finds Robin stranded in one of the many swamps on this particular moon, sinking fast. As she flies over to help him, she is hit hard from the side and crashes into a tree. Recovering, she turns to see her sister, Blackfire, flying at her with raised fists. Starfire dodges and tries to reason with her sibling.)

Starfire: Sister, please, I know we have not gotten along in the past, but you must not stop me from rescuing my friend.

Blackfire: You will fight me here and now, little sister. I don't care what happens to that Earthling!

Starfire: Then you leave me no choice, sister.

(Starfire beams her Optic Blast at Blackfire. Blackfire smirks and bats the energy beam aside.)

Starfire: How…!?

Blackfire: I've gotten a lot stronger since last we fought. Time to teach you the meaning of pain little sister!

(Hearing his friend's screams, Beast Boy releases Medic and shifts to human form. But when he looks at himself, he is a gorilla. He tries again and becomes a wolf. He tries a third time, and becomes a triceratops. His blood freezes as he realizes; somehow, he cannot return to human form.)

(After being released, Medic revived his crewmates and went to stand and watch with the captain.)

Echo: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mister Shotman! Status report!

Shotman: ……They have all been successfully trapped in their own personal states of terror, Captain. Shall we go now?

Echo: Go? No. No no no. I have a better idea. I'll turn up the terror fer all of em, and watch em lose their minds before their fear does em in!

Medic: What? Captain, the battle is won! There is no reason to kill them!

Echo: I don't need a reason! I want to see em squirm with pain! I want to spill all of their blood right before they break! I want to see the look on Robin's face right as his fear overpowers him!

(Echo's normal eye has been twisted into a crazy expression while the pupil of the Fiend's Eye glows even brighter.)

Shotman: Captain, please, there is no need to…

Echo: Don't question yer Captain, boy, or I'll be layin me curse on ye as well! I want to see blood; I don't care whose it is!

(Echo draws his cutlass and walks towards Robin, who is desperately trying to throw off the vision.)

Robin: It's not real… It's just an illusion…

Slade: You won't feel that way once I kill you, Robin.

Robin: You're not real… you aren't here.

Slade: I'm afraid you are the one who won't be here for long. Goodbye Robin.

(Slade pulls back a fist. Robin watches it come… then he hears his friends' screams; Beast Boy's panicked animal cries, Cyborg's agonized shouts, Raven's terrified shrieks… and then he hears Starfire, screaming his name with fright and pain and confusion all at once. As he turns back to Slade and watches the fist coming down at him, the arm morphs into Echo's sword. Robin ducks under the blade and uppercuts Echo in the face, pummels his midsection after knocking him into the air, then smashes him backwards with a roundhouse kick. Echo hits the ground hard, blood flowing from his nose, and a split in his bottom lip. The other Titans snap back to reality, hearts pounding, bodies covered in cold sweat as if they had woken from a nightmare.)

Photon: Impossible! Nothing can break the Captain's spell!

Raven: Wrong. It's difficult, nearly impossible, but if someone has enough will-power and a strong heart, they can break even the most powerful illusions.

Beast Boy: Dudes! Robin totally saved our butts!

Photon: For daring to attack our Captain… you will all pay!

Echo: Mister Photon, not another step! I'm not done with em!

(Echo stands and touches a hand to his lip. He stares at the red stain and glares at Robin. It is clear that he is not well disposed to seeing his own blood.)

Robin: Your Eye has failed you Echo. Just give it up; you lost!

Echo: _Never!!!_

(The pupil of the Fiend's Eye contracts and turns blood red.)

Shotman: Captain! You're not going to-!?

Echo: Shut yer gob, Mister Shotman!

Déjà: Take cover! He's using _it_!

Photon: No way… He's going to use _that_!? On one guy!?

(The sky overhead begins to turn dark)

Robin: Raven, what's happening? What is he doing?

Raven: Not possible… there's no way… he _can't_ be thatpowerful!

(Onboard the pirate ship, Gemini has finally woken up. She steps out to the deck of the ship and sees the clouds gathering over the rocky island in the distance.)

Gemini: Oh no…it can't be…Echo wouldn't…he promised he wouldn't…

(Unable to put her mind at ease, Gemini lowers a rowboat and multiplies herself. Her doppelgangers take the oars.)

Gemini: I wish it wouldn't take so long to reach, but Echo would be furious if I used the flagship- Huh? Am I moving faster? Huh… guess my doubles are stronger after a nice rest…

(Back at the island, Echo's sound energy has surrounded him as a barrier. Instead of being blue, it is a dark, rusty red.)

Beast Boy: Huh? (Shifts to wolf form, sniffs the air, shifts back) Dude, that shield… it smells like…blood!

Raven: What? Then it _is_ true!

Robin: What?

(Echo begins to sing again)

Echo: _Earth, Water, Fire, Sky!_

_The power of those who cannot die!_

_Those who feed on blood and sin_

_Grant me yer power so I can win!_

_Open the gates let the darkness flow!_

_Deliver me enemy the fatal blow!_

(The red field of sound begins to get drawn in to the Eye's pupil.)

Raven: Robin, listen! That Eye is going to create an energy attack with enough power to wipe us all out! It's not illusion; this one is for real! I can't block it, even with all my power!

Robin: Titans, move!

Echo: No escape! Ye've had it! Goodbye fer the last time, ye fool!

(The entire Eye turns red and begins to glow brighter. At that moment, Gemini runs between Captain Echo and Robin.)

Gemini: Captain, no! You promised you wouldn't take it this far!

Echo: Miss Gemini, what're ye doin!? I can't stop it now! Ahhhhh!

(Echo turns his face downward to deflect the attack. The Fiend's Eye lets out a burst of red energy of immense proportions. The entire island is instantly incinerated. The energy then explodes, and everyone present on the island is caught in the blast. After that, everything is pain and noise and confusion.)


	5. Stranded

Part 5- Stranded

(It is now early sunset. Robin awakens in the middle of a palm tree grove. He gets up and looks around. Right behind him, Echo awakens and stands. Somehow, his patch is back on his face. The two move backwards while taking in their surroundings and bump into each other, back-to-back. They jump and spin around.)

Robin: (growling) _You_!

Echo: Neptune's beard, boy; how many times do I have to kill ye!?

(Echo tries to fire a sound blast; nothing happens. Echo's hand reaches down and slaps against his belt.)

Echo: What!? Me sword!

(Robin reaches for a Throwing Bird and discovers that every compartment of his utility belt is empty. He and Echo look at each other, than jump at one another to fight it out hand-to-hand. Since Echo is primarily a sword-user, his hand-to-hand skills are mediocre at best. Robin bests him in seconds and pins him down.)

Robin: Now you'll pay for what you did to those people!

Echo: Not before ye suffer fer what ye did to Miss Gemini!

Robin: What are you talking about!? I spent the last few days just searching for your ship! How could I have gone anywhere near the guard to a ship I couldn't find?

Echo: ……

Robin: Now then, why did you hurt those people?

Echo: What d'ya mean!? I been out 'o' commission fer the past few days cause of me Eye.

Robin: What?

Echo: Yeah, the Eye saps me energy an'…an'… (At that moment, Echo loses consciousness as the Eye's price is activated.)

Robin: He never attacked anyone… and he was after me for similar reasons… and my communicator, our weapons; all missing. Someone else is behind all this! But who? And where are we? I hope the others are okay…

(The scene zooms out and it is revealed that Robin and Echo are on a jungle island in the middle of the ocean. The scene zooms back down to another part of the island, close to the shoreline, where Raven is slowly opening her eyes. Upon awakening, she realizes two things at once; first, she is soaking wet. Second, her blue robe is missing.)

Raven: Huh!? What-? Where-?

Photon: (currently sitting next to a campfire) It's right there; calm down.

(Photon points to a section of vine that is strung between two trees. Raven sees her robe hung on the vine, dripping water.)

Raven: Oh… thanks… (Suddenly looks right at Photon) Huh!? What're you doing here? Where are we? Why am I all wet?

Photon: Geez… so many questions… I think I liked you better unconscious.

Raven: (Vein pops in forehead) Thank you. Now how about actually telling me something _useful_?

Photon: Why on Earth would I do that?

Raven: Fine. I'm leaving.

Photon: By all means, try.

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

(Nothing happens)

Raven: What!?

Photon: Do you really think I'd still be here if I had a choice? Something about this place is suppressing my power and, likely, yours too. Even my eyes seem to have lost their gift of penetrating spells. And… (points off in the distance) …our ship is too far to swim from here.

Raven: Great. So what you mean is, I'm stuck here. With _you_.

Photon: I'm not exactly overjoyed myself. But that's our situation. We just have to make the most of it. By the way, I recommend you not put that robe on until it dries; it can get awfully cold on these islands at night.

Raven: Why is it even wet in the first place?

Photon: That tends to happen when you're in the middle of the ocean.

Raven: I don't remember being in the water.

Photon: You wouldn't; the explosion knocked you unconscious.

Raven: Now how could you know a thing like th-?

(Raven suddenly notices that Photon is dripping wet himself)

Raven: Y-you…_saved_ me!?

Photon: Hmph! Don't read anything into it. If we ended up here, there's a good chance your friends did too. Powerless and stuck with your water-logged corpse is not a position I want to be in if they find us.

(Apparently accepting this answer, Raven walks over and sits by the fire. She raises a quizzical eyebrow at her fellow castaway)

Raven: Aren't you going to get cold wearing that wet jacket? Shouldn't you hang it up?

Photon: Just back off, shadow-witch! What I do is my own business! And just because I'm stuck here with you doesn't make me any less your enemy! Remember that if you're fond of breathing!

Raven: Hmph! Fine then, bright-eyes…

Photon: What'd you call me!?

(Elsewhere, Gemini is getting to her feet in a small clearing. She hears a noise nearby and reaches to her boot-holsters to find them empty.)

Gemini: My tonfa!

(She peeks around a section of bushes to find Starfire just waking up. She jumps back and tries to multiply herself, only to find that impossible too.)

Gemini: What is going on!?

(Starfire stands and looks around then notices Gemini. She tries to rise into the air and finds that she can't. She raises a fist, but cannot fire a single Star Bolt.)

Gemini: So, your powers are gone too.

Starfire: No! I must have my power back now, please! I must find Robin before he is hurt!

Gemini: Robin? Oh, right, I remember- Hey! That creep attacked me!

Starfire: Attacked you? I do not understand.

Gemini: Assaulted me, beat me up, do you get it yet?

Starfire: No. Robin had not even been able to find your ship. So how could he have done this?

Gemini: Hmmm… Y'know… now that I think of it… there was a moment while I was trying to fight this guy where I could have sworn that, just for a second, he changed. His body got all big and jagged. After that, he knocked me out, so I didn't get a good look.

Starfire: Then perhaps it was not the Echo who has hurt innocent people either…

Gemini: What!? How dare you!? Aidan… I mean, Echo would never do that! Yeah, he's sorta… overdone things in the past, but he's not some kind of monster! He's… he's a good person. He really is. It's just that… that Eye changes him. Trying to handle it makes him something he's not. But he'd never attack anyone in cold blood! I can't… I _won't_ believe it!

Starfire: The way you speak of the Echo, it sounds as though you think of him as more than just your leader.

Gemini: (blushing) Um… well… I…

Starfire: Do not be embarrassed. I… I know the feeling.

(The two smile at one another and are then interrupted by a new voice)

Déjà: Ho ho ho ho ho! Ahhh, a tropical paradise, a beautiful sunset, and _les amore_ is in the air! Share some with me, perhaps, _Mademoiselle_ Gemini? You, maybe, _cherie_?

(Gemini stares at the young Frenchman, then her hand balls into a fist)

Gemini: Déjà, you little frog! You've been listening in this whole time!? (She now has Déjà by the throat and is shaking him violently) Don't you dare tell the Captain or I'll make you sorry you ever drew your first breath, you slimy little-!

Déjà: (gasping) _Mademoiselle_, you are crushing me!

Starfire: Please stop! (Pushes the two apart) Fighting and mean talking will not help. We must find out where we are and where our friends are. For that, I suggest that we work together for now.

Gemini: Well… If it means finding Echo… count me in!

Déjà: Never fear, for Déjà Vu is 'ere!

Gemini: We've got more to fear from you than anything else here, you girl-crazy slimeball!

(Cyborg is walking around in a rocky section of island. He has only been walking for a couple of minutes when he hears a noise. The Blind Shotman is standing in front of him. Cyborg opens the Sonic Cannon on his arm, but thanks to the fall into the rocks after the explosion, the Cannon will not fire. It simply crackles with electricity and shuts itself off.)

Shotman: Who's there? I can still hear, you know, so don't take me lightly!

Cyborg: Say what?

Shotman: Oh, it is you, my shiny friend! Forgive me, but I am not in the mood for fighting right now. For some reason, my Inner Eye has gone dark, so I am very limited at the moment. My pistols and cannon are missing, but without my sight, that is just as well.

Cyborg: So in other words, you're helpless.

Shotman: What!?

Cyborg: Relax. I just meant that you clearly ain't a threat right now, so I have no reason to try and fight you. My Cannon's busted, so I'm not exactly in top-condition myself.

Shotman: Ah. Very well then. Have you seen my captain?

Cyborg: No, not since he went all "Death-to-everybody" back there.

Shotman: Don't think too badly of Captain Echo. He really is a good man, he just has a…interesting way of doing things.

Cyborg: Uh-huh.

Shotman: Okay, so maybe he _is_ missing one or two marbles, but that is not his fault. That peculiar object stuck in his head is the cause. In any case, would you mind helping me to find him? He may be able to help with my sudden loss of sight.

Cyborg: I guess it can't hurt.

(Cyborg types something into a panel in his left arm. Ten reddish dots appear on the screen.)

Cyborg: Looks like we're definitely not alone. Including me, this makes eleven people here and judging from the readout of the area, we're on an island. Hm… This one is you… there's two more over there, two there, three that way, and another two in that direction. But… they're all a good distance from us. It'll take awhile to reach anyone.

Shotman: Even so, I must try.

(Shotman starts to walk off and stops only when his shin becomes familiar with a particularly hard rock, causing him to fall on his face.)

Cyborg: Uh… how about I guide you there?

(In another area with heavy foliage, Beast Boy gets up, rubbing his head.)

Beast Boy: Owwww… That guy really needs to look into some anger-management. Wah!

(Beast Boy gives a surprised yell as he is tackled from behind by Medic.)

Medic: What have you done with the Captain!? Speak!

Beast Boy: Why you-!

(Beast Boy throws the ninja off and tries to change shape only to find that he cannot. Medic uses his moment of confusion to reach for his shuriken and finds them all missing.)

Medic: How-?

(At that point, Beast Boy feels a twinge of pain in his leg and falls to the ground.)

Medic: Hm? You are hurt!

(Medic rushes over and places a hand on Beast Boy's leg. He becomes worried when his healing power refuses to activate.)

Medic: Oh no… I had not expected this… Well, no matter. I will make do. As for you, lie still for a moment. You have a mild fracture in your ankle. Just give me a minute to gather some supplies…

(Medic rushes around to the different plants and comes back holding several big leaves, some thick slabs of bark, and a handful of small vines. He wraps the leaves around the ankle to pad it. He then uses the vines to tie the bark around Beast Boy's leg like a splint.)

Medic: There. You should be able to walk on it.

Beast Boy: Uh… Thanks… But, aren't we supposed to be enemies?

Medic: Even so, I am a healer first and foremost. Besides, striking at an opponent who is too injured for a fair fight is dishonorable.

Beast Boy: If you say so. So… I don't suppose you have any idea where we are?

Medic: None. And without my healing power I would like to avoid any conflicts, if possible. So, what do you think about teaming up until we can find our friends?

Beast Boy: Sounds good to me. If I can't change, I wouldn't be up for a tough fight anyway.

(So, the Titans and the pirates all agree to help one another until they are safely back with their friends. This is one time that they are all wishing they had just stayed in bed.)


	6. Dinner Conversation

Part 6- Dinner Conversation

(After everyone has rested for an hour, they all set off in search of their teammates. After walking for what seems like an eternity, everyone switches their search to food.)

Shotman: I don't suppose you carry emergency rations, do you?

Cyborg: Not really. Kinda short on pockets.

Shotman: I understand. (stomach growls loudly) Now I miss Déjà, even if he is an annoying little jerk.

Cyborg: Well, no problem. I should be able to catch something…

(Cyborg walks off and returns twenty minutes after with the body of some wild pig.)

Shotman: How did you catch that?

Cyborg: I didn't; couldn't spare the energy for a chase. I scared away some wild dog or whatever that had just killed it. Anyway, it's food!

(Cyborg creates a small pile of wood and ignites it with a blow-torch from his index finger. He raises the pig onto a make-shift spit then sits back to let it cook.)

Cyborg: There we go. Pork chops for dinner! This isn't all bad after all.

Shotman: I wish I could see it…

Cyborg: How did that happen? You in an accident or something?

Shotman: Oh no, not at all. I was born like this. I didn't always have this, however…

(Cyborg gasps as the Blind Shotman pulls the white band from his eyes. Underneath, there are cracks in his skin around his eyes, and the cracks as well as his eyes are brimming with a strange silver-colored light.)

Shotman: This is the effect on my physical body brought on by my Inner Eye. Though it has gone dark at the moment, it's effects have not. It was six years ago, in my homeland of Russia…

(The scene changes to just outside a small snow-covered house. A little girl and a large boy with cataracts in his eyes step outside. They speak to each other, but Shotman's voiceover is drowning out their conversation. This is just as well, since they are speaking Russian.)

Shotman: (voiceover) I will never forget that day. I was nine years old and extremely large for my age. My sister and I were playing on the porch of our house, when a friend of ours told us that a gypsy carnival had opened up nearby. Our parents didn't want us to go, but we snuck out. My sister guided me the whole way. In one of the booths, there was an old man who boasted the ability to see anything; past, present, or future. When my sister and I approached him, he saw immediately that I was blind. He told me that it was unfair that he could see everything while I could see nothing. He said that he would help me. He pulled out something, I'm not sure what, I never saw it, and I felt some type of sand or powder in my eyes. I tried to brush it out, but it sank in deeper. Then… I began to feel strange. Images began to fill my head, weird ones. I could see my sister beside me, and the old man who stood before me. I could even see the money in the little box behind him, and I could see my parents back at home, and somehow I knew that if we did not go back in five minutes, they would catch us. As the days went by, I got used to my new power. I was able to see absolutely anything I set my mind to. It occurred to me that this might even let me be the first blind man to become a marksman. When I realized this, I began practicing my aim by throwing pebbles at little tiny dolls as target practice. With the Inner Eye to guide my shot, I knew exactly where to throw, every time. Then, one day, I happened to look into what our village elder was up to. He was dealing in the black market, getting paid by evil men to hide their weapons in our village. When I told everyone, I was punished for my accusations and banished from the village.

Cyborg: No way!

Shotman: Yes. The very gift that I had been so pleased with had lost me my home. I wandered for weeks after, trying to figure out something to do with my life. My travels eventually led me to the ocean. As I sat by the seashore, I started throwing pebbles at sand crabs and seagulls, just to let off some frustration. That's when I met Echo. He and Photon had been sailing around in a tiny boat, when Echo happened to look over and see what I was doing. He was impressed with my aim, and wanted me to join him. I hesitated first; being a pirate would mean betraying all forms of justice. But then I remembered what justice in my home had been like and I agreed. The Captain stole some weapons for me that allowed my marksmanship a purpose. He took me in when I had nowhere else to turn. Since that day, Captain Echo has always been my friend.

Cyborg: He took you in? Just like that?

Shotman: As he did for all of the others. That is part of the reason we are so loyal to Echo. He took us in when nobody else would; he gave us a home, a purpose!

Cyborg: Maybe… just maybe… he's not such a bad guy after all. Huh? All right! It's done! You like pork ribs, big man?

Shotman: (smiling) I was a champion eater in my own country, my shiny friend.

(Elsewhere Beast Boy is waiting patiently while Medic goes to gather food. The ninja makes a quiet entrance and holds up a large leaf that he was using as a bag.)

Medic: This should make for a decent meal.

Beast Boy: Um… I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you, but I'm kinda… a vegetarian.

Medic: Really? Well, that is no problem… (opens the leaf to reveal a number of fruits and nothing else) …so am I.

Beast Boy: Sweet!

Medic: We ninja, you see, are very in-tune with nature. To eat one of her creatures is a crime I am not willing to commit.

Beast Boy: (pleased) You _do_ get it! Hey, what's it like to be a ninja!? Do you have cool ninja powers, like in the movies!?

Medic: (looking slightly amused) No, no, nothing like that. And… as I have left my clan, I am not certain if I still have the right to call myself "ninja."

Beast Boy: Huh?

(Medic seizes a round, reddish fruit and begins his story as the scene changes to a long one-level building with a tiled roof. Inside, several people in identical blue uniforms are practicing a ninjutsu kata. One boy wearing thick glasses is singled out.)

Medic: (voiceover) I was born into a hidden clan of ninja deep in the mountains of Japan. I never really fit in for a number of reasons. First of all, there was my sight. I had the poorest vision in the whole village. Then there was the fact that I never really thought much of being a ninja. It was made boring by my natural talent. Since I was born, I have always been able to heal instantly from any type of injury or illness. Since I could not be hurt, the kill-or-be-killed world of the shinobi held no danger for me and no excitement. So, I made my own fun. While everyone else would be practicing, I would be listening to music, relaxing, generally having a good time… Eventually, the village leader demanded that I shape up and join the others in their work. So I left, and was banished forever. Normally, ninja who attempt to leave are hunted down and destroyed, but they know that I can not be easily killed, so they settled for banishing me. I traveled to Okinawa and used my healing talents to become an apprentice physician, but I was bored there too. My passion for enjoying myself had grown; I wanted adventure! So, when Echo came to me, requesting that I become the doctor for his pirate crew, I leapt at the chance. And I was right; being a pirate is the most fun I've had in my life.

Beast Boy: (suddenly angry) You go around stealing and killing, and you call that fun!?

Medic: Oh, please do not get us wrong! We do all our stealing in the name of our own personal freedom. As to killing, well, only Captain Echo has ever done that. But I can assure you, he was not in his right mind! The Fiend's Eye gives him enormous power at the cost of his sanity; he doesn't know he has killed someone until he replaces his patch. He doesn't approve of it himself.

Beast Boy: Well, if fun is what you're after, there are better ways…

Medic: Really!? Tell me!

Beast Boy: (chuckles) Medic, my friend, have you ever played a video game?

Medic: What is a "video game"?

Beast Boy: Medic, dude, you have got a lot to learn.

(On another part of the island, Raven is following Photon through the dense palm tree growth. Her robe has dried and she has resumed wearing it, although the hood is still missing.)

Raven: Are you sure you know where you're going?

Photon: Three things, shadow-witch: One, I am not the navigator of a ship for nothing. Two, while my power is gone, my ability to see in the dark remains with me. And three, don't talk to me unless I ask. And with that being the case, don't hold your breath.

Raven: Hmph!

Photon: Let's see… yes, there! That should do nicely.

(Photon leads Raven to a tree that is filled with yellowish fruit, possibly mangoes. He hauls himself into a branch, hesitates, then pulls Raven up after him. With the minimal room, they sit side by side on the branch and pull down several fruits. Photon edges away a little before beginning to eat.)

Raven: What?

Photon: Nothing, really. I just want to be sure you don't poison me while I'm looking away.

Raven: (growls angrily) All right, bright-eyes, what is it!? You've been sniping me since we got stuck here and as far as I know, I haven't done anything to offend you, so what is your problem!? And why do you keep hiding in that stupid jacket!?

Photon: Are you sure you want to know?

Raven: I think I made that clear.

Photon: All right… have a good long look!

(Photon removes his sunglasses, once again exposing his beacon-like eyes. He pulls off his gloves next. His skin is so white it seems to almost glow… He then removes his hat and his jacket in one swift motion. Raven gives a small gasp; Photon is wearing a sleeveless black shirt under the jacket, but most noticeable is that he has no hair at all on his scalp and every visible inch of his skin is indeed glowing almost as brightly as his eyes.)

Raven: I… take it you didn't always look like this?

Photon: Amazing! You've got some brains after all!

(The scene changes to a rural community nearby some mountains. A small boy is sitting in a field, staring at a book filled with strange symbols. His form is merely a dark silhouette, making it impossible to see what he truly looks like.)

Photon: (voiceover) My family is a powerful magician clan. All of us begin learning magic once we are of age. I spent, quite literally, every day of my life since I turned nine studying the shadow arts. It was my ambition to master their powerful magic and be the youngest to ever harness it. However, there was a constant thorn in my side in the form of a girl. She was always hanging around me, never leaving me alone. I still don't know why she was always there. However, interruptions and all, after two years of study and practice, I finally arrived at the final day of my training; to gain the mastery I desired, I was to spend an entire twenty-four hours meditating in total darkness. I had rolled a large stone across the entrance to the cave I was in and set about clearing my mind for the shadows to enter. And then, right at the final three hour stretch, that _idiot girl_ rolled the stone away, saying that she was just _so_ worried about me, alone in the dark… and the sunlight streamed in. I screamed at her to move the stone back, but by then it was too late; the spell had gone horribly awry and I had transformed into _this_. After that, while I had at least gained some incredible light magic, it was not the power I sought, and so I was not satisfied. Even worse, I could find no spell to change myself back. I was looked upon with contempt and fear because of my strange appearance. After all these years, I don't even remember how I used to look… As luck would have it, however, I met Echo shortly afterwards. He'd had some tragedy in his life as well. He didn't fear my appearance; he thought it and my powers were amazing. His power over sound impressed me as well. When he asked me to join him as the first member of his pirate crew, I didn't even hesitate. He was the first person I'd met in months that I felt I could trust. Over time, he became my very best friend. I didn't approve of his procuring Gemini, however; women are bad news. And then I discovered you… You, a girl, who wields the very art that I had worked so hard for… and lost, because of one stupid girl's meddling!

(Raven takes this information in and her expression softens slightly.)

Raven: I… I'm sorry for what happened to you. I know how that must have felt.

Photon: Know!? How could you possibly know!? Have you ever been forced into a life you didn't choose!? Have you ever had your dreams broken by the cruel hands of fate!?

(Raven hesitates, then responds.)

Raven: Actually……yes. Have you ever heard of Trigon?

Photon: Of course. A good portion of my studies was all about him. His cruelty is legend.

Raven: Well…

(Raven tells the light-man about her monstrous parentage.)

Photon: So… Trigon, the demon of evil and malice… is your _father_!?

Raven: Yes.

Photon: And, because of this, you are someday going to…?

(Raven nods somberly. Photon gets an expression on his face that suggests he is about to be sick. Then, for possibly the first time in his life, he bursts into wild laughter.)

Raven: What… what are you laughing at!?

Photon: Nothing, nothing, it's just…ha ha ha! …It's just that you're so right!

Raven: (totally nonplussed) I am?

Photon: Yes! You have it _much_ worse than I do! That actually makes me feel a little better! Ha ha ha ha ha ha- ouch!

(Raven has just shoved him out of the tree; he landed on his skull. He flips over and glares up at her, rubbing his head.)

Photon: Cursed shadow-witch! What'd you do that for!?

Gee, I wonder… - The Cap'n 

Raven: Glad to know my problems are so amusing! Just because you think you've got it rough because of some girl, that hardly gives you the right to take it out on the rest of us!

Photon: Well, now I've got even more reason to dislike you, don't I?

(In another area, near a small stream, Gemini and Starfire are handed large leaves, filled with fruit that has been cut very skillfully into a fine-looking salad.)

Starfire: How lucky it is that your cook is with us!

(Gemini's eyes are filled with suspicion. She glances at Starfire's leaf, then she seizes Starfire's wrist before she can eat.)

Gemini: Hold it, Starfire!

(Gemini pulls some shavings of a purplish-red fruit off the top of Starfire's fruit salad and sniffs them. Her face becomes angry.)

Gemini: Shaved passion fruit! Déjà, you sneaky little jerk!

Déjà: You are lovely when angry, _Mademoiselle_ Gemini!

(Déjà Vu is sitting by the stream, pulling out large, live snails and slurping them out of their shells. Gemini turns away, looking incensed and revolted at the same time.)

Starfire: Is he always like that?

Gemini: He tried that when I first joined the crew; the little frog will do anything in hopes of getting a girl…

Starfire: But the Echo trusts him?

Gemini: Well, he does a good job with the… raids…

Starfire: You do not seem to care much for the stealing; how are you a pirate?

Gemini: Oh, that's a really long story… so I'll give you the short version.

(The scene shifts to a small seaside village. It shows a thirteen year old girl by the name of Colleen.)

This flashback shall be shown not in voiceover mode but in actual flashback mode, as will the next one. – The Cap'n 

(A bell in a nearby building is ringing wildly. It is the village bank, and it is being robbed. As the two thieves move towards the exit, a black-haired girl moves into their path.)

Colleen: Hold it right there!

(The robbers simply laugh and make to brush past her. Colleen shuts her eyes and there are suddenly ten of her, all brandishing tonfa.)

Colleen: Yes! I did it, I did it, I-!

(Just then, the door behind her multiplies by twenty. The two thieves glance at each other, then run for it. Colleen focuses, succeeds in banishing the extra doors, then pulls her copies back into herself and makes to run after the bandits. However, a spider chooses that moment to descend on a thread of silk from the ceiling, right in front of her. Her face turns white, she screams, and there are suddenly about eighty of the same bug. Colleen shrieks even louder, then faints. When she awakens, she is back in her own home with her mother standing over her with a reproachful look.)

Mother: Colleen, honestly, why do you keep trying to play the hero? You know very well that you haven't got enough control over your powers to use them.

Colleen: But I've almost got it! I just need a little more practice and I can… Ah…Ah…Ah…AH-CHOO!

(When Colleen sneezes, the room is filled with clones of her.)

Mother: I stick by what I said before, Colleen; you are not ready. Give up the hero business until you've gotten better at control. And… pull yourself together.

(Colleen shuts her eyes and calls her clones back. Frustrated, she rolls over on her bed and goes to sleep. Some hours later, she awakens to find herself being roughly tied up in the dark.)

Colleen: Hey, what-!?

Man: Constantly helping the thieves get away, multiplying their weapons, and now giving the bank a new bug problem… Sorry about this, Miss Sentry, but you are more trouble to this village then you're worth.

(Colleen begins to protest again, then passes out from a sharp blow to the back of her head. When she next awakens, the sun is shining, and she finds herself on a small, barren rock in the middle of the sea.)

Gemini: (voiceover) My village had decided that I was too dangerous to keep around. They left me to die on that rock. They almost succeeded too. Two days later…

(Colleen is sitting on the rock, rasping through her dry throat and cringing as her stomach rumbles with hunger.)

Colleen: How could they…?

(As the hot sun beats down on her, she begins to feel even more sickly. Finally overcome by heat and hunger, her vision goes hazy and she slumps down on the rock. Right before passing out, she could swear that she sees a big ship off in the distance with a skull-and-crossbones flag…)

Gemini: (voiceover) I kept swinging in and out of consciousness after that.

(Colleen begins hearing things like, "Okay, Mister Medic, do yer thing.", and "No, Mister Photon, ye can't chuck her overboard." When she finally regains consciousness, she is in a bed and she sees a boy with thick glasses staring at her.)

Medic: Ah, welcome back. We thought you would not make it for a second there. It has been roughly six hours since we found you and you have slept the whole time. You appear to be fine now. However, by the looks of you, you could do with some food. Do you feel well enough to eat? Déjà Vu has just prepared a good-sized meal in the galley.

Colleen: Um… where am I?

Echo: (Appearing at the doorway) Yer onboard me ship, miss. (Performs a gentleman-style bow) Pirate Captain Aidan "Echo" McQuain, at yer service.

Colleen: (shrinking back) Pirate!?

Echo: (Laughs loudly) Please don't be frightened, miss. I didn't go to the trouble of pluckin' ye outta the water like a drownin' bilgerat just to make ye walk the plank!

Medic: (whispering) Have no fear. It was Captain Echo who saw you and gave the order to save you from that rock. He will not hurt you, or let you be hurt while you are on this ship.

Colleen: (relaxing) Um… sorry I freaked out. My name is Colleen Sentry. Thank you for saving my life.

Echo: Think nothin' of it, Miss Colleen. Now, come along, ye look half-starved!

(Echo and Medic lead Colleen to the ship's galley where a long wooden table is set up. A boy with blond hair wearing a tall chef's hat is putting out trays of food, a boy who is covered in black clothing looks over at her, then turns sharply away, and a huge boy is waiting patiently at the table. Colleen sits next to the giant boy, who smiles at her.)

Shotman: Welcome aboard, little one!

Colleen: Um… hello…

Déjà: Hello indeed, _Mademoiselle_! Would you care to let me- whoa!

(Photon chooses this moment to create a bar of solidified light near Déjà's ankles. Déjà trips and the knife he'd been carrying goes flying at Colleen, who ducks just in time; Photon snaps his fingers in disappointment. However, in her moment of panic, Colleen let one doppelganger of herself slip out.)

Medic: Hm? Captain…?

Echo: Well now! Looky here lads! Gemini, the twins!

Gemini: (voiceover) In that moment, my fate and my new name were sealed. The Captain began teaching me how to control my powers. It turns out that learning to control his own had been very similar. I was overjoyed; nobody had ever been able to make it so easy to understand! Between lessons, I would wait on the ship while the Captain led the others to steal things. While they were out, I would practice Echo's teachings on people who tried to enter the ship. It was sort of my way of thanking the crew for all they were doing for me. Some months later, Captain Echo called everyone to the main deck for an announcement.

Echo: Crew, I have good news for all of ye!

Photon: We're ditching the girl?

Déjà: I get to have her!?

Echo: Pipe down an' let me finish! Miss Gemini… Congratulations! Yer in!

(Echo holds up a black jacket that has been modified to fit Gemini)

Gemini: What?

Echo: In! One of us! A member of the crew! That is… if ye want…

Gemini: Well…

(Gemini thinks back on how her village had treated her and decides that a pirate life would not be so bad in comparison.)

Gemini: Okay! Count me in!

(Gemini takes the jacket and slips it on.)

Echo: All right! In recognition of yer skill that Mister Shotman has been telling me about… I declare ye our new ship's guard!

(Cheers go up from the others, except Photon, who is scowling under all of his cover.)

(Scene shifts back to present moment)

Gemini: I couldn't just say no. And I don't regret it, even now. I owe Echo so much; my life, my new home, my control over my powers... No one had ever been so kind to me before. That's why…that's why…!

(Gemini turns away from Starfire as her face glows red again.)

Starfire: (placing a hand on Gemini's shoulder) I understand.

Gemini: Then again… maybe I'm just fooling myself… It seems like Echo doesn't see me as anything more than one of his crew…

Starfire: I think that maybe he does.

Gemini: What do you mean?

Starfire: You did not see him when you were hurt… I have seen very few people ever become that angry.

Gemini: Really!? (thinking) Maybe… he really does…

(There is a loud slurping noise from the direction of the stream as Déjà Vu continues his attack on the mollusk population.)

Starfire: And… what is his story?

Gemini: Oh no! We're not even getting into that! Shotman told me once and I wish he hadn't! All you need to know is that the Captain found him at a circus and believe me, he belonged there!

(By the stream, Déjà belches loudly, blows a kiss to the two teenage girls, and resumes eating. Gemini shudders.)

Gemini: See what I mean?

Starfire: He reminds me a little of Beast Boy…

Gemini: No way! There's someone else like him!? Tell me!

(The scene follows the stream to it's source; Echo has finally awoken and he and Robin have found a small waterfall with several fruit trees growing around it.)

Echo: Food _and_ fresh water! We've struck gold!

Robin: Don't you ever think about anything but treasure?

Echo: Why should I? Eyes on the prize, Robin, that's how I'll become the most feared pirate in all the world!

Robin: Why? Didn't you used to be a cadet for the Navy?

Echo: That…that's ancient history.

Robin: Something happened to you, didn't it? It was more then just an accident. What really happened that night that changed you from a Navy hopeful to a pirate? What are you hiding?

Echo: (stares right at Robin) If ye really want to know... I'll tell ye. But be warned; this is no happy story. It is a tale of great pain and great loss.

Robin: I can handle it.

Echo: Alright, ye say so…

This story is very graphic at this point, so all of you under the age of thirteen can just clear off! You heard me, get lost! – The Cap'n 

(The scene shifts to a town near a thriving port. The time is seven years ago, and the story revolves around a nine-year old boy by the name of Aidan.)

That's pronounced "a-den", you illiterate fools. – The Cap'n 

Echo: (voiceover) Me mum had died when I was three. I grew up with me Pa, learnin' the way of the Naval Marines. I swore that someday, I would grow up and become a great Captain, just like him.

(The scene shows a ship, and a small boy with red hair and aquamarine eyes. He is being spoken to by a burly man with the same hair.)

Father: Remember Aidan, be it friends, family or otherwise, if ye care about somethin', ye protect it, no matter what the cost. That is the way of the Navy!

Aidan: (giving a sharp salute) Aye-aye Cap'n!

Echo: (voiceover) Things were lookin' up fer me. Pa had let me become a cadet even though I was only nine. It looked like me dream would be realized. Then… the pirates came.

(The ship is now out at sea and is being fired on by a ship flying the skull-and-crossbones.)

Hey, I told all of you twelve-and-under people to beat it! I mean it, scram! – The Cap'n 

Father: Aidan, get someplace safe! Come on men, they'll not be takin' our ship on this Cap'n's watch!

Echo: (voiceover) I hid, like Pa told me to. Ducked into the Captains quarters. The pirates slowly overtook our sailors, one by one. An' as I watched, the pirate captain slaughtered me Pa.

(While Aidan stares out the window, his father is impaled with a sword right through the heart. The blade is pulled out and his father falls to the deck.)

Aidan: No!

(The pirate captain, a tall man with bad teeth and a three-cornered hat looks up and sees Aidan peering through the cabin window. He grins evilly and kicks the door in. He swings his sword three times and Aidan screams horribly as his left eye is cut to shreds.)

Captain: Be grateful boy; I'll let you live with that.

Echo: (voiceover) They left with a cannon shot to our ship. As the ship began to sink, I found me Pa. He was already long dead. And as I stared at his body, a strange feeling came over me. That was when I first discovered me power over sound itself.

(Aidan lets out a scream of mixed rage and sorrow as tears flow from his remaining eye. As the scream comes out, a section of the deck shatters. Aidan looks amazed, then tries again; a new section shatters. Aidan puts his hands together and imagines a cannon. A huge blast of concentrated sound issues forth from his palms. Aidan then gets an idea.)

Aidan: The rowboat is still here. I can go after em… an' with this new ability, I can make em all pay! Huh!? Unnnh…

(The loss of blood is beginning to weaken Aidan.)

Echo: (voiceover) It was at that moment that the most frightenin' thing I'd ever seen appeared before me. It called itself… a Fiend.

(The creature towers over Aidan and no part of its real body can be seen except its red eyes. The rest of it is completely shrouded in the shadows. It brushes a small part of it's body that could be a type of hand past Aidan's face and the bleeding stops.)

Fiend: You have displayed quite a talent, young human. And there is more anger and lust for blood in your heart right now then any I have ever seen. So pay close attention, because I have a proposition for you. Use your new ability to drown your enemies in their own blood within the next hour. If you succeed, I shall save you from bleeding to death and grant you a marvelous gift. Fail and you will die bleeding from your left eye. One hour- go!

(Aidan does not quite understand, but heads to the rowboat. He ditches the oars, then fires a burst of sound at the water to get moving. Within seconds he has caught up with the pirate ship. He climbs aboard, and it is then, as the eyes of all the pirates lock onto him, as all of the pain and trauma that he has received overwhelms him that it first happens; his eye twists into a crazy expression and an insane laugh escapes his throat. He then raises his hands and blasts the nearest person. He swings his arm at three others, creating a blade of sound that decapitates them. He carries on like this for roughly ten minutes, blasting people through walls, separating their upper and lower bodies with sound blades, and generally causing a lot of chaos. The whole time, his lips remain fixed in the same strange, chilling smile and the laughter pours out of him in a never-ending stream…)

Echo: (voiceover) Me mind had totally snapped. I was like some type of vengeful dark god, the way I tore through all of em. An' then I found me primary target; the pirate captain.

Aidan: (voice has a raspy tone) Hello there. Nice night, isn't it? Care fer some music?

(Aidan whistles sharply at the man. The pirate covers his ears to drown out the increasing noise, but he is trapped in the tunnel of sound as Aidan increases the pitch. The boy raises it higher and higher until there is a sharp popping noise and the pirate captain falls dead at his feet, blood flowing from his ears. Aidan falls to his knees, exhausted, and his wild bloodthirst subsides. It is then that the Fiend appears behind him.)

Fiend: I set you an hour's task and you succeeded in ten minutes; you're a natural, boy!

(The Fiend indicates the numerous corpses on the deck. Any spot not occupied by a dead body is stained crimson with blood.)

Fiend: Now for your reward; I present to you the Eye of the Fiends!

(The Fiend puts it's hands together and a glow starts between them. Inside the ball of light, what seems to be a round black stone appears. The central part of this stone is gleaming with soft green light. The Fiend grips the dark artifact in one hand and grabs Aidan with the other. It pulls back the Eye and thrusts it into Aidan's empty eye socket. Aidan screams in sheer agony and puts both hands over the Eye.)

Kids! Try this! Take your five favorite types of acid, mix in some salt, add coarse grain sand, and finally, some Tabasco sauce. Now gouge out your left eye with a spork, set your mixture on fire, and dump it into your eye socket. Allow to sit for thirty seconds. You now have a fraction of an idea of what Aidan is currently feeling. Remember- You should always have adult supervision when playing with acid! – The Cap'n 

Echo: (voiceover) I thought I'd go mad from the pain. Then it subsided, an' I began to feel…powerful…

(Aidan removes his hands and it can now be seen that new skin has grown around the Eye, forming the jagged scar.)

Fiend: With this artifact in your head, you will be unstoppable. However, I should warn you that being mortal will cause you to be under severe strain while using it's power.

Aidan: What exactly does it do?

Fiend: Your power over sound will be amplified to unbelievable levels- and that's just the beginning! You will be able to create illusions through singing- Whatever you sing, others will be forced to see and feel. Finally, if you can tap into the power it will take, and collect the necessary blood sacrifice to our kind, you can even create reality with the power of your Eye! Since you are not an all-powerful Fiend, however, that particular ability will only work three times in all the time you have this Eye. After the third time, you will die. So remember; use it wisely. Farewell to you, Aidan McQuain.

(Scene shifts back to present moment)

Echo: I never saw the creature again after that. But killin all those pirates like that had put a black mark on me record. The Navy wouldn't let me join after I had unleashed such a brutal attack. So I changed me dream! If I couldn't join the Navy, I'd become a pirate an' become more terrible than all the other pirates in the world fer what that one crew did to me! I'd be feared throughout the planet! So I practiced with me newfound power fer two years, then set out to gather a crew of the strongest there was. I used the power of Reality fer the first time to make the world's most powerful pirate ship! But I discovered that the gift was also a curse… To create the Reality, I have to sacrifice the collected blood of five people; the Eye saves what I collect an' releases it as necessary. An' even worse… whenever I uncover me Eye… the rage and bloodlust of that fateful night rises up in me again… and I completely lose control.

Robin: And during our battle… you used your power of Reality for the second time… so that means…

Echo: Aye; once more, an it's off to Davy Jones Locker fer this sea dog.

Robin: I'm sorry to hear about your family… both of my parents are gone too…

Echo: Robin, ye seem like an okay guy. If we get off this island alive, remind me that I promised here an now to leave yer city alone in the future.


	7. Friends Reunited

Part 7- Friends Reunited

(Everyone does their best to sleep through the night. Upon sunrise, Robin and Echo immediately resume their trek. They learn that the waterfall they found was issuing from a mountain and they decide to explore its' perimeter.)

Robin: I hope we find them soon… If only my communicator wasn't missing! Without it, I have no way of contacting the others to know if they're even alive… (Punches a nearby section of stone) Why didn't I prepare for this!?

Echo: Oh, come on, mate, ye couldn't've thought to… Hey!

(Echo turns to a less steep section of the mountain and begins climbing.)

Robin: Where are you going!?

Echo: Ye gave me an idea; just follow me!

(Echo leads Robin up to a rocky ledge some fifteen feet from the ground.)

Robin: Now what?

Echo: Heh heh… I never actually thought I'd use this…

(Echo reaches to his patch. For a moment, Robin thinks he is going to use his fatal final Reality spell, but Echo simply reaches into what seems to be a hidden pocket on the back of the patch and retrieves a small, thin whistle.)

Echo: Now we'll see…

(Echo puts the whistle to his lips and blows sharply as if calling to a ship. There is a pause, then five other whistles respond.)

Echo: Ha ha! They made it, those scurvy dogs, they're alive!

Robin: And my friends?

Echo: I couldn't tell ye mate. With any luck, they survived too.

Robin: So what now?

Echo: Now… (slides to a sitting position against the mountain wall) …we wait. I hope they reach us soon. Miss Gemini wasn't looking so well even before she was attacked…

Robin: Why? What's wrong with her?

Echo: Not sure exactly. Seems like she's always goin red in the face and havin trouble talkin normally.

Robin: Huh? Wait a second… Is she only like this at certain times?

Echo: Actually, now that ye mention it… It seems to get worse whenever I talk with her.

Robin: (chuckles) Don't worry. If I'm right, she's not sick.

Echo: Then ye know what's ailin her!?

Robin: I think… she's just like that because she likes you.

Echo: 'Course she does; we been on the same crew fer years!

Robin: No, I mean… _likes_ you.

Echo: What? (laughs) Oh, come off it now mate! Miss Gemini doesn't feel that way about me! We're shipmates; nothin more, nothin less.

Robin: Well, maybe…

(The scene is now near the stream in the woods, minutes before. Gemini gives a huge yawn and rises from a make-shift bed of palm leaves. She turns to Starfire's bed and her mouth drops open as she sees Déjà Vu leaning over her new friend, trying to kiss her. She turns to the stream and seizes a large frog then walks towards the Frenchman. The scene shows the treetops for a second as a high-pitched scream slices the air, then shifts back to Starfire, who is now blinking awake.)

Starfire: Um… why is the Déjà hugging the top of that tree?

Gemini: (chuckles evilly, holds up the amphibian) Because of this.

Déjà: Get it away, curse you!

Starfire: He dislikes the small green animal of the overlarge cheeks? Why? It is so cute!

Gemini: (snickers) He worked as an assistant cook in his parent's restaurant when he was five years old. Then, business went bad and they sold him to a circus. While he was working as a cook, however, he got an order for four-hundred pairs of frog legs. He didn't have enough, so he tried finding some raw material. It… didn't go so well.

Déjà: (now wide eyed and twitching) So… many…frogs… They were coming out of the woodwork, I tell you!

Gemini: Sure they were. Now pay attention, you shifty little freak. I'm gonna put the frog back and you can come down. But if you try any more funny stuff, I'll tie it to your face!

Déjà: _Mademoiselle_, you are cruel! Why do you deny an innocent boy a few simple pleasures in his life?

Gemini: You and innocence are like oil and water, you sicko!

(Déjà responds with a loud, wet raspberry. Gemini is about to respond, when a loud whistle fills the air. Gemini looks up at the sound, delighted.)

Gemini: _Captain!!_

Déjà: _Mon Capitan_! He calls to us!

(Déjà Vu slides down from the tree and reaches a hand to the chameleon on his jacket. Gemini's hand goes to her infinity symbol. Both pull out thin whistles from concealed pockets and blow a response. To their surprise, they hear three others join them.)

Gemini: The others! They're all alive!

Déjà: _Oui, oui! _Our shipmates, they are here!

Starfire: What is happening?

Gemini: Echo told us that if we were ever separated, he would blow on his whistle, we would respond if we heard it, then we would go to him! Come on, it came from over there!

(Also a few minutes before, the peace under a small mango tree was shattered by Photon's livid yell upon his awakening.)

Photon: WHADDAYA THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET _AWAY_ FROM ME!!

(Raven has just enough time to open her eyes and blink them once before she is given a hard shove that sends her flying five feet from where she was. She gets to her feet and spins around, now every bit as angry as Photon.)

Raven: What did you do that for!?

Photon: What were _you_ doing leaning on my shoulder!? I told you to stay away from me, shadow-witch!

Raven: What are you talking about!?

Photon: I wake up, and I find you sleeping on my shoulder, all pressed up close! You think I want you within ten feet of me, let alone as close as that!?

(What actually happened is that Photon's earlier prediction that nighttime would be cold on the island came true. He had slept sitting against the tree while Raven slept a few feet away. At a particularly chilly moment during the night, Raven started sleep-walking as her body began to seek the closest available heat. Since a guy with glowing skin puts out a lot of heat, he was chosen as the designated warm spot. When he woke up… he didn't take it well.)

Raven: Look, bright-eyes, I don't know what you're dreaming about, but leave me out of it!

Photon: Fine!

(Photon gets to his feet, and stalks into the forest, fuming.)

Photon: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times before; Women are bad news! Give em just one inch, and they start trying to get their hooks into you. Well, not this man! Not in this life! I've a mind to take all of em and- What the-!

(As he has been talking, Photon has been walking around aimlessly and has just carelessly walked right into the jaws of a monster-sized Venus flytrap. Raven is sitting back under the tree, trying to remember exactly what she had been doing prior to her rude awakening, when Photon's shout reaches her. She follows the sound of his frustrated yells and finds him trying, without success, to push the jaws of the man-eating plant apart.)

Photon: Let me go, you poor excuse for a house plant! Darn it, I am _not_ about to be plant food!

(Raven runs up beside the toothy flower and delivers a sweeping kick to its stem with enough speed to sever it. The plant topples over, and Photon pulls free, tearing his hat and jacket to shreds in the process.)

Photon: Curse it all! Well, these have no purpose now…

(Photon tosses his gloves into some bushes, the turns his shaded gaze to Raven.)

Photon: So, you have a reason behind this one? Hoping I'll warm up to you? Keep dreaming.

Raven: Don't be stupid. You saved my life, I saved yours; we're even.

Photon: Yeah, well, if I'd had my staff, I'd have… Wait a minute. Why _don't_ I have my staff!? I had it last night!

(At that moment, Echo's whistle pierces the air.)

Photon: No way…

(He runs over to the dead flytrap and grabs the six-pointed starburst patch, all that remains of his jacket.)

Photon: Gimme that! (Pulls out the whistle and blows sharply. He hears the other four responses) So Gemini survived too… Ah well, not everything ends perfectly… Come on, shadow-witch, let's make tracks!

Raven: Any chance you want to tell me what's going on?

Photon: No. Just come on. Huh… can't believe the rest of the crew is gonna see the real me…

Raven: You know, I was thinking about that. If you control light, why not bend it around your body to give yourself a normal appearance?

(Photon stands shock-still for a full minute. He then marches off into the forest. Raven hears a loud pounding noise several times, then Photon returns, sporting a few lumps on his forehead and his sunglasses hanging from one ear.)

Photon: Anyway, let's get going… Oh, and another thing.

Raven: What?

Photon: You tell any of my crewmates that you saved me, I'll pulverize you.

Raven: Grr…

(Back in another part of the forest, a few minutes before, Beast Boy opened his eyes to find Medic already awake.)

Medic: Ah, you made it through the night.

Beast Boy: Wha-? Have you been up all night!?

Medic: No, not all night. Just the past three hours or so. You _are_ my patient after all, so it is my job to ensure you a safe recovery.

Beast Boy: Uh… Thanks.

Medic: Think nothing of it… Eh?

(A whining buzz has just filled the air. Medic turns and spots a cloud of some type heading right for them. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen that the cloud is composed of very large bees, about six times the size of the average bee.)

Beast Boy: Ahhhh! What are those things!?

Medic: What-? (glances at the many remains of fruits nearby) Uh-oh… It appears that our feast last night has attracted some company. Well… (rises to his feet) …be that as it may, I simply cannot allow any patient of mine to be endangered. Excuse me, Beast Boy.

(Medic leaps into a nearby tree that is covered in thorns. He breaks several handfuls of these off and throws them into the cloud. One by one, the oversized insects drop to the ground, impaled by the thorns. After Medic has killed off about half of them, he jumps to the ground, pushes his glasses up his nose, and stands in front of the swarm.)

Medic: I will now ask you to leave. If you remain, then you are a threat to my friend and I will be forced to deal with you. So if you care at all for your lives, be gone!

(The insects hover in the air for a few seconds, then buzz away in the opposite direction. Medic heaves a sigh of relief.)

Medic: I am glad for that. To kill all of them would truly have been cruel.

Beast Boy: Dude! You totally kicked butt! Wait… you called me your friend…

Medic: We have gotten to know each other so well over the past day; would anything less have done?

Beast Boy: But you're a pirate.

Medic: I pledged my allegiance to Echo, not my soul. Who I count as my friends is my own decision to make.

(Echo's whistle cuts into the conversation.)

Medic: What? I do not believe it…

(Medic reaches into the pocket behind his red cross symbol and blows out his response call. The four other responses fill his ears.)

Medic: Photon! Déjà, Shotman! Even Gemini has made it! My friends are alive!

Beast Boy: So now what?

Medic: Now we go to find my Captain! Come, Beast Boy, I shall assist you.

(With one arm draped over Beast Boy to help him walk, Medic sets out for the source of the whistle.)

(Back in the rocky area, Cyborg opened his organic eye and stood up. He then heard a growl and opened his bionic eye. The infrared scan showed a number of creatures heading straight for him. As Shotman woke up, a pack of wild dogs ran into the camp.)

Shotman: Good morning, my shiny friend. What is that sound?

Cyborg: You remember me sayin I got our dinner from some wild dog? It had friends.

(The dogs leap at Cyborg but cannot bite his metal body. Realizing this, they head for the Blind Shotman. Shotman sits perfectly still, then, just as one leaps at him, he punches the creature and sends it flying straight back into the forest. The pack thinks that over and decides to take their hunt elsewhere.)

Cyborg: How'd you do that!? I thought you were blind!

Shotman: (chuckles) Being without sight enhances my other senses. Even without my Inner Eye, I could easily pinpoint the creature through sound.

(A loud whistle is suddenly heard close by.)

Shotman: That whistle! Echo is here!

(Shotman plunges a hand into his secret pocket and hastens to make his response. The other four whistles are heard, though not as close as the first one.)

Shotman: Those others belong to my friends! They are safe! Cyborg, quickly! Pinpoint that first whistle and bring me to it!

Cyborg: (Looking at his arm panel; the red dots reappear) Just a little more and… got it! That first one came from over there. By the look of things, they're right on the other side of this mountain. And the other ones are closing in fast. My friends could be there too! Let's go!

(Cyborg leads Shotman by the hand to the other side of the mountain. Echo spots them from the outcropping where he and Robin are perched and slides down the mountain wall on his feet.)

Shotman: My Captain!

Echo: Mister Shotman! Me trusted gunner, it's good to have ye back!

Robin: Cyborg! You're all right!

Cyborg: Robin! How ya been, my man!?

Photon: Captain! Finally, I was going nuts without anyone with an actual mind to talk to!

Raven: Did you already forget who saved your worthless neck back there!? Oh, hi Robin, Cyborg.

Echo: Mister Photon! Yer okay! An'… yer uncovered. What gives, me lad?

Photon: It's kind of a long story…

Shotman: What? Photon is uncovered at last, and I cannot see it! Fate works in cruel ways…

Robin: Raven, are you all right? This guy didn't hurt you, did he?

Raven: No, we reached… an understanding…

Cyborg: That's two of us so far. And by the look of it, there's two more comin from over there…

Beast Boy: Robin! Cyborg, Raven! I found you! Ouch…

Medic: Careful! You are not well enough to run. Captain! Shotman! And… who are you?

Photon: It's me, you idiot!

Medic: Photon!? You… um… you look… different.

Photon: Huh. Don't rub it in…

Medic: Actually, the sunglasses look better on you now…

Cyborg: B.B.! What's happenin? You all right, little buddy?

Beast Boy: Better then I could be. This guy helped me out a lot.

Robin: Really? In that case, let me give you my thanks on behalf of the Teen Titans.

Medic: Please, no thanks are necessary; I was simply fulfilling my duty as a healer.

Déjà: _Mon Capitan!!_

Echo: Déjà Vu, ye skirt-chasin' little lunatic! I was wonderin' when ye'd get here!

Starfire: Robin!

Robin: Starfire! You're alive! Gak!

(Robin is now having his throat crushed in a _very_ tight hug. Since Starfire is currently without her Tameranean strength, Robin is not killed by the hug. Echo laughs, finding the whole thing extremely funny, until he gets to try it himself.)

Gemini: Captain! I finally found you! I was so scared; I thought you'd been killed! Huh?

(Gemini has just realized what she is doing and pulls back, every inch of her visible skin bright red.)

Echo: Uh… Right, Miss Gemini, good to have ye back as well… (thinking) Well! That's a far cry from her usual greetin, that's fer sure! I wonder if maybe…? No. As I said, we're shipmates. She doesn't think anything more of it, an neither do I.

Photon: (thinking) Hmph! I knew it! Women are all the same! Let down your guard and they latch right on like the parasites they are!

Déjà: Huh? _Mon Capitan_, who is this crazy-looking person? He looks like a firefly or something!

Photon: (vein popping in forehead) You find how I look funny, do you?

Déjà: _Non_, I find it hilarious!

(Echo and Medic seize Photon by the arms and hold him as he struggles to get at the snickering Frenchman, who is blissfully unaware of his possible impending demise.)

Photon: Lemme at him! Come on, one good hit is all I want! He's had it coming for years!

(Raven actually found Déjà's comment halfway amusing and gave it half a smile. Déjà glances at her and another thought pops into his head.)

Déjà: A-ha! I see it now! Photon, you have finally come around! All those years of criticizing my romantic attempts and now you have finally found someone for yourself! Excellent job, _mon frere_, excellent- Ouch!

(Déjà Vu has just been kicked very forcefully into the mountainside, headfirst, and driven into the stone up to his waist. Raven is breathing heavily and staring at the new crater with a look of pure venom. In the next second, cheers go up from Shotman and Medic, who both hold up signs reading "10", and Gemini actually shakes Raven's hand.)

Gemini: I think you and I are going to become good friends.

Echo: I hate to see one of me crewmates hurt but… he had that comin'.

Robin: Wait… did you hear that?

Raven: (growling) It isn't true!

Robin: No… (walks up to the mountainside and kicks it hard; a hollow sound is heard) …that.

Shotman: There is something inside…

Echo: But what?

Robin: One way to know.

Cyborg: Stand back.

(Cyborg brings up his Sonic Cannon, which he has managed to repair. He blasts the mountain and a doorway is revealed.)

Photon: Well, well… that doesn't look too suspicious.


	8. The Gateways to Power

Part 8- The Gateways to Power

Robin: Well, I suppose we can't just pretend this isn't here. Let's investigate.

(As everyone walks through the door, the Blind Shotman gives a loud shout; everyone turns, searching for the threat.)

Shotman: I can see! My Inner Eye has opened again!

(Upon hearing this news, everyone else tries out their own abilities; none work.)

Shotman: Hmm… It appears that we were robbed of our weapons and powers by some strange being and left to die here. I cannot see what the creature is; he is shielding himself from my Eye. However… deeper within this cave lies the path to regaining our power.

(Everyone takes a moment to take all this in.)

Medic: Well, this is certainly interesting…

Shotman: And… Captain, over there!

(Shotman points to a rocky shelf inside the cave, upon which is…)

Photon: Our stuff! Our weapons, they're all here!

(The pirates all gather up their respective weapons while Robin fills his utility belt. It is at this moment that an awful thought strikes him.)

Robin: So… I suppose you're going to finish us now.

Echo: How's that?

Robin: Beast Boy's leg is still injured. Star and Raven are powerless. With all of you having your weapons back, I imagine you're going to let your pirate nature take over and finish us all now.

Gemini: Oh, we wouldn't do that! Er… right Captain?

Echo: Hmmm… I suppose we _could_ do that, now that ye mention it…

(The Titans tense up to fight.)

Echo: …But, then again, the majority of me crew is still powerless, so there's no assurance we'd win. Secondly, we still need to find out what lies within this cave and who our mystery enemy that trapped us here is. And thirdly, what sort of gratitude would that be to all of ye? We may be pirates, but we repay kindness when it is shown.

(The Titans breathe a sigh of relief, then Robin steps forward and puts out a hand.)

Robin: Truce?

(Echo grips Robin's hand and shakes it.)

Echo: Aye. At least until we have a way outta this mess. Got that crew? The Fiend's Eye Pirates and the Teen Titans are officially under a temporary ceasefire! Any who object will deal with me! Go on now, shake hands!

(The others are all happy to comply. (Well, most of them. Photon and Raven shoot each other dirty looks before irritably slapping palms with each other.) Echo then turns to Shotman for more news.)

Shotman: In the center of this mountain is the device that is suppressing our powers. Mine have reactivated because we have moved to the inside of its' range, like moving into its' shadow. As we get closer, our abilities will reactivate. Only by destroying the device can we leave this island.

Robin: But…?

Shotman: As you may have already guessed, the path there will be difficult. There are a number of locks that are designed to keep us away.

Echo: Well, standin around won't fix things; let's go!

(They all walk deeper into the cave and find themselves in a maze of mirrors.)

Shotman: Here there are many traps for those who get lost. But I can see a safe way through. Everyone, form a chain, and follow me.

(Everyone takes someone else's hand and Shotman begins leading them through the many twists and turns of the mirror maze. The three girls bring up the rear and Echo connects them to everyone else as Photon wants to be as far away from them as possible and the girls want to be as far from Déjà as possible. Gemini feels as if she is floating rather then walking with the opportunity to hold hands with Echo. Photon attempts to glare darkly at the girls and has to settle for a bright glare because of the light created by his eyes. Echo turns to reassure Starfire and Raven.)

Echo: Now, please don't think too badly of me first mate; he's just had a bad past experience with women is all-

Raven: I know. He told me already.

Echo+Gemini: What!?

Raven: What's the problem?

Echo: Well… it's just… he's never told _anyone_ about that! 'Cept fer me, of course…

Gemini: I'm jealous! Tell me! I've always wanted to know why he's such a jerk to me!

Photon: I can hear you, you know! Breathe one word shadow-witch, and I'll kill you right now!

Echo: Ye'll do nothin of the sort! We're under a truce, ye scurvy bilgerat!

Photon: But Captain-!

Echo: BELAY THAT!!

Photon: Aye Cap'n…

Déjà: I am happy for this truce! I can now be friendly with the cute one as freely as I wish!

(Robin growls while Starfire sweatdrops)

Echo: Uh… don't think badly of him either… he's just got some… issues we need to work on…

Shotman: We have reached the first door. This door will take a great deal of physical strength to get through.

Cyborg: No problem.

Shotman: Let me assist you.

(The two wind up and smash their fists against the metal door with everything they have. It flies off its hinges and the next room is revealed.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya!

(Everyone steps across the threshold. Medic gives a shout of joy as a few minor scratches on his legs heal. Déjà makes a similar noise as he feels his power flowing back. Medic heals Beast Boy's leg and it is confirmed that Beast Boy's powers are also functioning.)

Shotman: The next door is right across the room. But it will be no simple task…

(Shotman taps the button on his shoulder and fires a cannonball. Within seconds, the ball is incinerated by hundreds of lasers that fire from the walls and ceiling.)

Shotman: Motion activated. There is a narrow space in the very center, but it is impossible for any of us to fit through such a small and inconveniently placed opening. And the deactivation button is on the other side.

Medic: Let me go through.

Shotman: No! Your entire body would be incinerated! Even you would never recover from that.

Medic: Very well… Beast Boy, I need your help. Become something extremely tiny if you would. Something with a strong grip.

(Beast Boy becomes a spider; Gemini shudders. Medic picks him up and throws a shuriken into the room. While the lasers are firing on that, he slips Beast Boy into the handle of a kunai knife and throws this down the center where the lasers don't reach. Beast Boy turns human on the other side and throws a switch. The lasers turn off and the door opens.)

Robin: Nice work Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: Eh, nothin much. Don't crowd folks, you'll all get your autographs later.

Cyborg: Some other time B.B. Let's get going.

(The next room holds no traps, but the door has a strange bluish light coming from it. Robin reaches a hand towards it.)

Shotman: Stop! That is a barrier of magic! Only some other type of magic can counter it.

(Raven holds up a hand that is enveloped in shadows.)

Raven: I'm on it.

Shotman: It won't be enough. We'd need more power to break through this shield spell.

Déjà: For the good of our mission I will do it! (Stretches a hand towards Raven) Now hold still for one moment and let me- Ouch!

(Photon has just punched him in the back of the head.)

Photon: Keep your hands off her, you imbecile!

(Everyone stares at him with amazement)

Photon: (thinking) Idiot! Doesn't he know what'll happen if he tries to use the shadow arts with his level of control!? (aloud) Anyway, I can handle this one. (Removes his sunglasses and his eyes shine even brighter.) My power has returned to me.

Shotman: Er… yes, that should work.

Raven: You sure you're okay working with a girl, bright-eyes?

Photon: Just focus on the spell, shadow-witch.

(Both rise into the air and turn sideways. They move in back to back with each other and both put out one hand.)

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!!_

(Shadow magic springs from Raven's palm as Photon emits a blast of light energy. The attacks spiral around one another and strike the glowing barrier as one. There is a bright flash and the barrier dissolves.)

Beast Boy: Sweet! You guys rock!

Cyborg: Very nice.

Photon: Good to see that the shadow arts remain strong as ever. At least you are doing justice to their strength.

Raven: You're pretty impressive yourself. I don't think anyone else in the world can control light itself. Now let's go.

(As everyone moves to the next room, everyone is questioning Photon's earlier outburst and his repeated unusual behavior in their minds.)

Medic: (thinking) Photon defended this one from Déjà's advances… Then again he is always annoyed when Déjà behaves that way…

Shotman: (thinking) Did he just pass her a compliment? Hmm… (performs a mind scan) Oh… so that's it… okay, never mind.

Echo: (thinking) Me first mate actually spoke of his origins! And to a woman, no less! Perhaps Mister Déjà wasn't far off the mark after all…

(In the next room, Starfire feels a warmth through her body that indicates the return of her power. Gemini gets a similar feeling and knows that she has also regained her abilities.)

Shotman: This next door will be tricky. It can only be broken through with heat; a lot of it.

Starfire: I think I shall handle this obstacle.

Déjà: Oh! Please, _please_ let me help! I'll be good, I promise!

Starfire: (Sighs) Very well. I suppose it will not be painful, as they say on this planet.

Robin: That's "I suppose it can't hurt.", Star.

(Déjà touches one finger to Starfire's palm and takes her form.)

Starfire: Now take all of your frustration, all of your anger, and focus it into your eyes. Ready? One…two…three!

(Both let out their Optic Blasts. The door heats up, but does not seem to be breaking.)

Shotman: Give it more power, or you'll never do it!

Starfire: I am giving all I have!

Déjà: My limit has also been reached!

Gemini: (thinking) No… This has to work… We have to get out of here… Please… let them be strong enough… I can't die… not before I tell him…

(Miraculously, the door becomes even hotter and finally melts away.)

Shotman: You did it! Excellent work! Now one chamber remains…

(Everyone steps through the door and into a vast chamber. The walls are covered with mirrors of many different shapes. In the center of the room, hovering ten feet above the ground, is a giant, diamond-shaped prism that seems entirely constructed of mirrors.)

Robin: Is that…?

Shotman: Yes. That is what suppresses our power. Destroy it, and we are free to go.

Echo: Me sound power is mine again; look's like we're up mate.

Robin: What should we do?

Echo: Ye still have those energy disks?

Robin: Yeah.

Echo: Throw one.

(Robin complies. Echo fires a burst of sound at it. The disk explodes and cracks the prism. Echo focuses the sound into the crack and increases the pitch. The prism cracks further, then explodes. Everyone cheers. Starfire pulls Robin into another tight hug.)

Starfire: We are victorious!

(Gemini hugs Déjà)

Gemini: We did it, we did it, we- What am I doing? Get away from me.

(Gemini shoves Déjà Vu away and hugs Echo.)

Robin: Great work, guys! Now let's all go home.

Reflection: I'm afraid you won't be leaving. You will all die here.

Beast Boy: Who said that!?

(A dark shape appears in one of the mirrors on the wall, then steps out and floats down to the ground on a panel of mirrored glass. It is a huge, jagged form, whose entire body is made of black glass.)

Reflection: Welcome to my little island get-away. Thank you so much for acting as I predicted. Now all I have to do is kill all of you, and the city will be mine for the torturing.


	9. Reflections of Evil

Part 9- Reflections of Evil

Robin: Who- or what -are you!?

Reflection: I hardly see that it matters as I am going to kill you regardless of what you know… but why not? You see, the image you see when you look in a mirror is not simply the reflection of yourself. You are looking at your spiritual representation in the mirror dimension. Everyone's spirit is connected to the mirror dimension through their reflection.

Echo: And what does any of that have to do with ye?

Reflection: Getting to that; patience Echo.

Echo: Hey, how do ye-?

Reflection: Know your name? I know everything about all of you. See, there is evil in every spirit. All of that evil that is not shown to the world you inhabit accumulates in the mirror dimension. And thus, I am formed! I am known by many names, but you may call me the Black Reflection. I am the very essence of the evil that is hidden in all of your hearts.

Robin: It was you! You attacked all those people, and made us think it was Echo's doing!

Reflection: Most astute Robin, I would expect nothing less. Indeed, by enveloping myself in a layer of mirrors, I can mimic any appearance I choose after borrowing the reflection.

Echo: So it was you who attacked Miss Gemini!

Reflection: Ah, yes. That was fun.

Cyborg: So what do you want? Lookin for a fight, tough guy?

Reflection: Hardly. My original intention was to pit you against each other and hope you would kill each other off. When you all survived, I set up a reflection shield to repel those annoying powers with hopes that you would come here. Now that you have, I shall kill you all in here, and the city will be mine to torture and destroy and generally treat as I see fit. Fight if you wish, but I can assure you that you have no chance against me.

Echo: Ye sound awfully sure of yerself. Have ye noticed yer outnumbered?

Reflection: (laughs) My dear Echo, haven't you figured it out? I took your powers from you before; what makes you think you can defeat me? By the way, I'm made up of the evil in the heart; I have no fear of anything. Your coveted Eye is useless against me.

Echo: Right. In that case… Mister Photon, perform the Octopus Maneuver!

Photon: Aye Cap'n!

(Photon draws all of the light in the room into himself. There is the sound of shuffling feet and when the light returns, Echo and his crew are gone from the room. Robin glances down and sees a piece of paper. He picks it up and reads it aloud.)

Robin: "Robin- Before you call me a traitor, keep some things in mind. Firstly, what'd you expect from a pirate? Secondly, the truce only lasted until we had a way out of this mess; now we do! Thirdly, pick your friends more carefully. Don't worry, I won't touch your city; I did promise. Have a nice life or lack thereof. – Aidan "Echo" McQuain, Captain." That jerk!

Reflection: Ha ha ha ha ha! That's just perfect! I'd have expected nothing less from a pirate as ruthless as he is!

Beast Boy: And they said they were our friends… I can't believe we fell for that!

Reflection: Enough talk. All of you shall die!

(Black Reflection fires several thin blades from his palms. These are revealed to be thin pieces of mirror. Robin jumps and aims a punch at him only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.)

Reflection: Ha! You can't break through my shield, boy! I am surrounded by invisible mirrors! I am always protected! I am invincible!

Raven: We'll see about that. _Azarath Metrion_-

(At that moment, hundreds of mirrors turn towards her and reflect the light into her eyes. Blinded, Raven stops the incantation and falls back. Cyborg fires his Cannon and the strange being slides into one mirror and steps out through another. Starfire picks Beast Boy up by the arms and throws him towards Reflection. Beast Boy shifts to elephant form and is about to land on the enemy when the creature puts out a single hand and focuses his shield on that point, stopping the incoming pachyderm. He then tosses it into a wall. Starfire tries to throw some Star Bolts, but the creature simply reflects them back at her.)

Reflection: This is amusing, but I really need you all dead. Goodbye.

(Black Reflection produces another round of mirror projectiles. These hit their marks and the Teen Titans all receive nasty cuts on their arms and faces.)

Reflection: Ha ha ha ha ha! That's only the beginning! I'll cut you all to ribbons!

(The Titans keep fighting hard, but it is clear that they will not win if the fight continues. Meanwhile, the pirates are running back along the path to the outside.)

Medic: Captain, must this really be how it ends? It seems a shame to lose my new friend in this way…

Echo: We all have to make sacrifices, Mister Medic. I did.

Medic: That is true…

(Gemini suddenly runs to the front of the group and multiplies, blocking the way.)

Gemini x3: Stop!

(The pirates all screech to a halt as Gemini pulls herself together.)

Echo: What's the meanin of this, Miss Gemini?

Gemini: You're really just gonna leave them there? You're gonna let them die!?

Echo: That's their own problem! Our concern is to get ourselves to safety!

Gemini: Fine! Then you go be safe! Starfire and Raven are my friends and I won't just let them be killed! If that means mutiny, so be it! Goodbye Echo… I really wish it didn't have to be this way…

(Gemini turns and runs back to the mirror chamber.)

Echo: I don't believe this…

Déjà: Um…

Echo: What is it, Mister Déjà?

Déjà: _Mon Capitan_, I consider myself the friend of all women. I will not run away when there are three ladies back there laying their lives on the line. Forgive me…

(Déjà Vu also turns and runs back.)

Echo: Me crew is fallin apart! Well, now we need a new cook… Eh? Mister Shotman, where do ye think yer goin?

Shotman: My apologies, Captain. But Cyborg helped me. Without him, I would still be lost in a world of darkness. I cannot betray him now.

(As Shotman runs back, Echo puts a hand to his forehead.)

Echo: It's epidemic! Mister Medic, can ye cure this madness?

Medic: I believe I can.

(Medic runs back towards the central chamber)

Echo: Mister Medic!?

Medic: Captain, please understand! Beast Boy is more than my patient, he is my friend! I will not simply let him die. I would be a poor excuse for a doctor or a friend if I did!

Echo: I need to start pickin more fer loyalty an less fer power… Mister Photon, ye won't leave yer Captain, will ye?

Photon: Captain, I… I am grateful to you. For the longest time, you have been my only friend. But… I can't let that shadow-witch be killed!

(Photon runs back towards the battle, leaving Echo looking hurt, but mostly confused.)

Photon: (thinking) After all, it's bad enough that some girl mastered the shadow arts when I didn't, but to sit back and let someone who uses them get killed? The greatest magic in the world will not be silenced that easily while I'm around!

Echo: Well… Me own first mate runnin to the aid of a woman; there's a sight I never thought I'd see! An' the rest of me crew! Well… "The enemy of me enemy is me friend", as they say! Hey, crew, wait fer yer Captain!

(Back in the mirror chamber, Starfire is having a difficult time dodging the Star Bolts that are being reflected back at her. As another volley of them flies at her, they are deflected by a battle-axe and a pair of tonfa.)

Starfire: Gemini, my friend! You have returned!

Gemini: I had to. We're friends.

Déjà: Fine, take no notice of me, _cherie_…

(Starfire gives the Frenchman a hug and he immediately brightens up. Beast Boy has become a mouse to make himself harder to hit. As the mirror pieces fly at him, they are all knocked away by a cloud of shuriken. Beast Boy then feels his cuts vanish.)

Beast Boy: Medic! I knew you wouldn't cop out!

Medic: Of course. You still need to show me these "video games" that you spoke of.

(Cyborg shoots down the next attack with his Sonic Cannon. A few get through and are shot down by fast bursts of energy. Cyborg grins and turns to see the Blind Shotman standing behind him, pistols drawn.)

Shotman: Keep your eyes open, my shiny friend. It is key for a good marksman.

Cyborg: Not a problem, big man!

(As Black Reflection fires another round of mirrors, Raven shields everyone with shadows while Medic heals them. Annoyed, Reflection causes the mirrors to blind Raven once again and fires more mirror blades. Raven covers her face with her arms and waits for the attack to hit. She hears a shattering sound and looks up. Photon is standing in front of her, shielding everyone with light energy.)

Raven: Photon? You… came back?

Photon: Hmph! I knew you'd mess things up! Quit being so pathetic; you're giving the shadow arts a bad name. And don't think you'll get any special treatment just cause you used my name for once; I still think you women are the scourge of the Earth!

(Raven looks about to get good and angry, then calms down and performs another half smile.)

Raven: Thanks for your help.

Reflection: You are beginning to irk me, all of you. Now hold still when I'm trying to kill you! I think I'll start with… the leader of your little group.

Ha! He said "irk"! Hee hee hee! – The Cap'n 

(The Reflection fires a single mirror blade at Robin. It then touches one hand to a nearby mirror and the Titans and the pirates are all restrained by the surrounding mirrors as they take the form of hands. Just as the mirror blade is about to take Robin's head off, a sword comes down on the mirror piece and shatters it.)

Echo: Crew, brace yerselves! Robin, Titans, cover yer ears!

(Everyone complies and Echo begins to whistle. The pitch gets louder and higher while Black Reflection screams and tries to cover his own ears. Finally, with an incredible crash, every mirror on the wall shatters from the intense sound. Echo stops whistling and grins broadly.)

Gemini: Captain! You came back!

Echo: That I did. An' now that I've evened the odds, let's get him!


	10. Sacrifice

Part 10- Sacrifice

Reflection: Clever, boy! But you've only shattered my portals, not my shield! You still have no chance!

Echo: I'll be the judge of that! Crew, attack!

Robin: Titans, go!

(Cyborg and Shotman begin firing at random places, trying to find a weakness in the invisible shield. Raven and Photon use their respective magics to try to weaken the shield. Beast Boy becomes a pterodactyl and carries Medic on his back, while the ninja throws shuriken at the Reflection.)

Déjà: For France!

(In a moment of indecision, Déjà Vu takes both Starfire and Gemini's hands. There is a flash of light, and Déjà's new form is revealed. He looks something like Starfire with black hair, green eyes, and a purple jacket with a white music note on the back.)

Gemini: Whoa. I didn't know you could do that!

Déjà: (speaking in a bizarre mix of two voices) Neither did I.

(Déjà rises into the air and splits into five people, then all five begin raining down Star Bolts. Following suit, Starfire begins firing as many Star Bolts as she can while Gemini multiplies them.)

Reflection: You think this will help you!? Think again!

(The Reflection widens his shield for a moment and presses everyone into the walls with the outward force. When everyone falls out of the wall and Beast Boy and Déjà resume their natural shapes, everyone ponders the next move.)

Robin: This guy is still tough… What can we do?

Shotman: Hmmm… Captain! There is a spot in that shield that is a bit weaker! If we hit it really hard, that just might break it!

Echo: Very well. Crew? Maelstrom Formation!

Gemini: What?

Echo: Ye keep back, Miss Gemini. We came up with this one before we found ye.

(Shotman aims his cannon at one spot on the shield that only he can see.)

Reflection: I know what you're up to. That doesn't mean I have to let it happen!

Robin: Titans, keep him busy!

Echo: Miss Gemini, help them!

(While the Titans and Gemini repel the mirror blades that Black Reflection sends out, Medic loads a shuriken into the cannon. This particular star is four times the size of his usual ones. Déjà Vu grabs Photon's hand and takes his shape. Both put their hands on the cannon and it glows with light energy. Finally, Echo puts a hand on the back of the cannon and the blue sound energy flows over it.)

Echo: Here we go! Light and Sound Combination Cannonball Star Shot, or for short, The Big Gun! Fire!

(The cannon fires out a burst of light that has the blue sound energy spiraling around it. The shuriken is engulfed in this blast. The shot apparently passes through the shield with no trouble. The blast strikes Reflection and an explosion rocks the room followed by a cloud of smoke. Everyone cheers.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya! You did it!

Photon: Wait… what's that sound?

(Just then, some new projectiles burst from the smoke and blast everyone back. They all climb to their feet, unhurt.)

Echo: Still alive, it appears, but lackin' in power now! Everyone hit em with everything ye got!

Shotman: Captain! I cannot see!

Echo: What!? Uh-oh…

(Echo has just glanced down and noticed that the projectile that hit him is latched onto his chest. It appears to be another type of mirror-prism. Echo tries to fire a sound blast and finds that he cannot.)

Medic: That attack wasn't meant to defeat us. He used it to-!

Reflection: Take away all of your annoying little powers. And it seems I succeeded. But I do congratulate you; I had to bring my shield in and focus all of my power into it just to defend against that last attack.

(The smoke clears and Black Reflection is revealed with not even a scratch.)

Reflection: You can do nothing to me now. Farewell, you annoying creatures!

(Black Reflection resumes firing his blades. Robin spots an opening in the wall.)

Robin: In there! Everyone, quick!

(Everyone manages to get inside. On the outside, Reflection stops his attack.)

Reflection: Hide in there if you want, but you will have to come out some time!

Robin: He's right. We can't stay in here. But we've got no defense against those attacks. And nothing we have right now can break that shield. I don't know if there's any way to win…

(Echo gets a solemn expression that stays for three whole minutes. He then heaves a huge sigh and stands up.)

Echo: I'm not just gonna sit back and watch this time; I won't lose a second crew. I'll put an end to this.

Robin: What? How?

(Echo does not respond. Instead, he puts up one hand and places it on his patch.)

Robin: That won't work. That thing has no fears.

Echo: I don't plan to scare it. I plan to kill it.

Robin: But illusions won't-! (Pauses, then gets an expression of disbelief) You're not gonna-!?

Echo: "Be it friends, family, or otherwise, if ye care about something, ye protect it, no matter what the cost." The very last thing me Pa ever taught me. Now seems like a good time to prove I learned that lesson well.

Photon: Captain, you're not serious!?

Echo: Mister Photon, stand down! Do not attempt to stop me. That is an order.

(Gemini bursts into tears and flings her arms around Echo.)

Gemini: No! Echo, don't go!

Echo: Now really, Miss Gemini-!

Gemini: No! I can't let you do it!

(Gemini tightens her hold and sobs into the front of Echo's jacket. She then turns her tear-filled gaze towards his face and speaks in a whisper.)

Gemini: Aidan…please. I can't let this happen. I don't want to live in a world where you're gone. I… I can't live without you! I love you, Aidan!

(A shocked expression crosses Echo's face.)

Echo: (thinking) Well I'll be chopped up an used fer shark bait… Robin was right all along…

(Echo pulls free from Gemini and gives a signal to Medic. Medic taps a spot on Gemini's neck and she passes out.)

Echo: I can't let anything get in the way of what needs to be done.

(Echo removes his eye patch and places it in Gemini's palm,then closes her hand around it. He then turns and walks into the chamber. The mirror blades come down on him and are blocked by a shield of sound waves.)

Reflection: Impossible! I have your power sealed!

Echo: Me power is bein' amplified by the Eye, me bucko; even yer crystal can't match the power of the Fiends! Say goodbye!

(The pupil of the Fiend's Eye contracts and turns red. Echo grips his head as the usual madness threatens to overtake him.)

Echo: No… No more! No more needless killin' or collectin' blood! We're doin' things _me_ _own_ way! This time, _yer_ gonna listen to _me_!

(Echo takes a look around at all he is losing and begins his song.)

Echo: _ Spirits of the darkness, hear me rhyme_

_An grant me yer power this final time!_

_Channel me life-force and make it fast!_

_Create the power to fuel this blast!_

_Unleash the force upon this foe!_

_Shatter his shield with a single blow!_

_With this attack, me life now ends!_

_Destroy the Reflection and save me friends!_

Reflection: You're bluffing! No pirate would ever give his own life to save another! You're just trying to-! Huh?

(A field of red energy has surrounded Echo as it did before.)

Reflection: The blood of his past kills… He's serious!

(Gemini awakens and looks out into the room.)

Gemini: No! Aidan, please stop!

(Gemini runs towards Echo, but is unable to break the barrier. The red energy slowly draws itself into the Fiend's Eye. The entire Eye lights up, then fires an enormous energy burst right at Black Reflection. It stops for a second as it contacts the shield, then there is the sound of shattering glass and the blast washes over Reflection. The mirror being screams in anguish and in the next instant, it is gone. The prisms on everyone's bodies shatter. The blast ceases and all is quiet.) Echo: Heh… I win… Agh!

(A jolt of pain rips through Echo's body.)

Gemini: Aidan!

(Echo's entire body glows with pale blue light. As he stares, the light slowly starts to draw away from his fingers and toes. Upon close inspection, it is seen that the light, which is in fact his life-force, is being drawn into the pupil of the Fiend's Eye. As the light continues to fade, Echo feels his limbs going numb. His vision begins to blur and his breathing becomes labored. He turns to his crew and gives them a sad sort of smile.)

Echo: Goodbye me friends…I was…honored…an' happy…to be yer Captain…I'll miss ye all…an' Colleen? …I'm…sorry…

(Echo then gives a final shuddering gasp as the last glimmer of light is extinguished. He falls forward and lands facedown on the stone floor, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.)


	11. The Fiend's Judgement

Part 11- The Fiend's Judgement

Gemini: No… Oh God, no…

(As Gemini's eyes refill with tears, there is a clattering sound from a pile of rocks near where Reflection was blasted. Shotman suddenly snaps his head in the direction of the sound.)

Shotman: No… Impossible… Gemini, look out!

(Gemini glances up and barely jumps out of the way in time as a mirror blade shoots at her. A familiar laugh is then heard from the rubble. In the next second, Reflection bursts up from the rocks. He is no longer dark and jagged, but smooth and humanoid. His skin is the color of mirrored glass all over.)

Reflection: That was quite a technique! I had to use all my defensive power just to hold it off! I never thought I would see anything that could break my shield let alone my outer body! However, the fool wasted his efforts. I am still very much alive, and with more then enough power to destroy you all! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, the pointless acts of humans never cease to amuse me!

Gemini: Shut up…

Reflection: Hm? What's wrong little girl? Have I said something to upset you?

(Gemini slowly gets to her feet, then stares at the creature with a look of deepest hatred.)

Gemini: Don't you dare make fun of Aidan! He was the bravest and kindest man I've ever known! For daring to mock him… I'll kill you myself!

(Gemini then multiplies by exactly one hundred. Reflection simply smirks.)

Reflection: Superior numbers won't help you here… I'm much quicker in this form…

(Black Reflection sends out a wave of blades, too fast to be seen. The Gemini doppelgangers are all struck and vanish. The real Gemini is left standing in front of the thing.)

Gemini: (thinking) No… I'm not fast enough… I can't die like this… I have to destroy this thing… for Aidan…

(As the Reflection throws another blade time seems to slow down. Gemini is startled, but has enough sense to sidestep the attack.)

Déjà: _Mon dieu! Mademoiselle_, when did you become that fast!?

Gemini: I'm not… until I… wanted to be… Wait a minute! All those times… those weren't coincidences! I've been… I've been _multiplying _things like speed and power! I'm not limited to physical things after all!

There is no spork… - The Cap'n 

Reflection: Is that so? Well unfortunately for you, I have much more power in reserve!

(Black Reflection moves as if to charge up… and stops.)

Reflection: (thinking) What!? How is this possible!? My power should be-! Oh no… That fool's last attack… a selfless act… something that pure must have attacked the very evil that I am formed by! Well, no problem, they don't know yet. I can stall with the power I have…

Shotman: I saw that interesting thought, comrade. Gemini, he's weakened! Hit him now!

Gemini: With pleasure…

(Gemini shuts her eyes and focuses on her speed, accuracy, and physical strength. She then pulls out her tonfa and vanishes from sight. Black Reflection is then struck with blow after blow from an invisible force. Gemini finally appears next to him and stops moving.)

Reflection: Humans… I'll…never…understand…

(A number of cracks appear in Reflection's body. They crisscross and connect with each other until the whole body is covered in cracks. Gemini then stamps her foot on the ground and Black Reflection crumbles into a large pile of powdered glass.)

Gemini: I won… but it's an empty victory…

(The soundtrack for the following scene is Midnight Sons' _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_.)

(Gemini then walks back to Echo's body and turns it over. His remaining real eye and the Fiend's Eye are still open. Gemini shuts the eyelids with a trembling hand, then breaks down completely. Nobody else can think of anything to say while Gemini sobs into Echo's chest. Tears can be seen glistening in the other crewmates eyes as well. Déjà is openly bawling, the band over Shotman's sightless eyes is soaked through, and Medic's glasses are completely drenched in his tears. Photon does not shed any tears, but his gleaming eyes are brimming with sorrow and the light shining from his skin has changed color to a mournful blue. Even the Titans are filled with regret. Cyborg is gazing solemnly at the ground. Beast Boy brushes a hand across his eyes, trying to fight the urge to cry. Starfire is crying silently and Raven's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.)

Robin: (thinking) I'm sorry for misjudging you, Echo… Right at the end… you were a real hero.

(It is then that the room becomes filled with an icy chill. The scant light in the room dims and a dark shadow pulls off from the wall and takes a vaguely humanoid shape. A pair of red eyes glows from the head while the rest of the body remains shrouded.)

Beast Boy: Don't tell me that thing's still alive!?

Raven: No… that's… a Fiend!

Photon: Come to reclaim it's artifact, probably…

(Gemini looks up at the Fiend and drapes her body over Echo as if to shield him.)

Gemini: Keep away from him! Leave him alone! If you so much as touch him, I'll kill you!

Fiend: That would indeed be some trick, mortal girl, as I am everlasting. Fortunately for you, my business is with that corpse you are so desperately hanging onto.

(Insulted by these words on Echo's behalf, Gemini lunges at the Fiend. It casually bats her away with one arm. She makes to run at it again, but her crewmates pull her back.)

Gemini: Let go! I'm not gonna let this thing touch him; he's been through enough!

Fiend: Silence. I am here to evaluate this mortal.

(The Fiend picks Echo's body up while Gemini struggles to break her friends' grip. It pries Echo's left eyelid open, revealing the Fiend's Eye. A beam of red light shoots from the shadow being's right eye and into the now dark pupil of the Fiend's Eye. They stay this way for one minute, then the Fiend lays the body back on the ground. It then speaks in a disgusted tone.)

Fiend: Pathetic mortal! You ruined everything! You started out perfectly, slaughtering without mercy, collecting ever more blood to sate the Lords of Darkness! Even your Reality power was used for properly evil purposes! You could have joined us! But you threw it all away on that final attack! Performing a selfless act and tossing your own life to the wind just to save some pathetic mortals! You could never make it in the dark world! And as punishment for your foolishness, no one shall ever remember your glorious acts of evil! From this moment forth, everything you ever gained with the aid of this Eye shall be revoked! Everyone you've ever killed, all of it. And now, I'll take this Eye. Goodbye, pathetic human!

(The Fiend pulls the Eye from Echo's eye socket and slides back into the wall. There is a loud crack, then the chill vanishes as the room brightens. Gemini's friends release her and she falls to her knees and begins sobbing into her hands.)

Medic: Hm? Shotman, your sight is better; confirm for me. I may be wrong but, the Captain appears to be getting less pale.

Shotman: Hm? What!? Gemini! Gemini, look!

(Gemini glances up and sees that Echo is slowly turning his head from side to side. He then coughs once… and sits up! His eyes blink open and, to everyone's astonishment, his scar is gone, and both his eyes are the same bright aquamarine that they were seven years before.)

Echo: Ohhh…Shiver me timbers, but have I got a headache… Oh. It looks like I'm alive after all… Hello there crew! Did we win?

Gemini: Ai…Aidan!

(Gemini runs over, leaps on top of Echo and, before he has quite gotten adjusted to the impact, she has kissed him on the mouth. Ten seconds after, her eyes snap open and she pulls back, blushing deeply.)

Gemini: S-sorry!

(However, instead of being angry, Echo has a surprised smile on his face.)

Echo: Well! That's a new experience! I think that may be the most fun I've had since me first pillage!

Robin: You're alive… but how?

Shotman: Quite simple. The Fiend said that everything the Captain ever achieved with the Fiend's Eye was to be repealed. Since he took his own life with his final attack, that has been reversed as well. And it looks as though his real eye has been restored just to eliminate any other evidence of his former possession of dark power.

Echo: I guess I'm just one lucky sea dog!

Beast Boy: We just kicked some serious butt! Party back at the Tower! I'm cooking!

Cyborg: Oh no you don't; I'm cooking!

Déjà: I could cook.

Cyborg+Beast Boy: Stay outta this!

Robin: Why not? We could use a little celebration. Care to join us?

Echo: Sounds like a plan, mate! Now then, Colleen… how'd that go again?

(Echo pulls Gemini in and kisses her. She looks ready to pass out with happiness.)

Photon: Could you stop? I think I'm gonna be sick…


	12. New Friends, New Allies

Part 12- New Friends, New Allies 

(The Titans all fly back to the Tower with Starfire and Beast Boy carrying the two non-flyers. Photon wraps himself and his crewmates in a bubble of light and carries them back. When they reach the spot where they left the ship, however, all they are able to see is a few wooden planks and a soggy pirate flag floating on the surface; the "Red Vengeance" has sunk.)

Echo: Me ship!

Shotman: Of course… Captain, you used the Eye to make the ship build itself and to add a few otherwise impossible attachments, such as the cloaking shield and indoor plumbing.

Echo: An' everything I made with the Eye is gone… Wait! The special bits of the ship we can't do nothin about, fine, but what about the rest? The planks an' sails an' all the other hardware, that was fer real! Where is it!?

Shotman: Hmmm… Ah. It's sunk to the bottom already. It can be retrieved.

Echo: Then do it! Aye, Mister Photon, here's good.

(Photon sets the rest of the crew down on the top of Titans Tower, then surrounds himself in a light bubble and dives into the water. There is silence, then a bright light shines from under the water and a huge pile of wood and nails and rigging is lifted out of the surf inside another bubble of light. Photon can be seen straining against such a load. Just as it looks like he will drop it, a wave of shadow magic covers half of the burden and helps him ease it to shore. Photon glances up and sees Raven hovering nearby.)

Raven: As I said before, you're probably the only person in the world with power over light itself. So do yourself a favor; quit being so pathetic!

(Photon's entire body changes color as the light his skin is emitting turns from white to dark red; he is getting very mad. In the next second, it fades to white, and he responds in a sullen sort of voice.)

Photon: Thanks for the help…

(Up on the Tower, Medic puts on an expression of amazement.)

Medic: Incredible! Any other woman who took that tone with him would be dead three times over by now! Why does he not attack this one?

Shotman: Actually… something happened back on the island.

Déjà: Ooh! Tell me!

Shotman: It seems that this one gave him a very helpful idea… one that will give him back what he lost all those years ago.

Gemini: The shadow arts!?

Shotman: His human form. As thanks for the idea, he has been trying to be a bit nicer. Hm? Oh, and he was also defending her from harm so her power did not die with her; he wants the shadow arts to be immortal, no matter who has them. (thinking) That, and he's terrified that if he makes her mad, she'll crush him like she did before…

Echo: That's me first mate all right… Has a soft spot fer the very thing he claims to hate…

Photon: Hey, what're you all mumbling about up there?

Echo: Nothin', absolutely nothin'…

(The next day, Echo and his crew are busy rebuilding their ship with the help of the Titans. By nightfall, the great Brigantine is restored to its former glory, largely owing to Cyborg's talent for building. The Titans then ask the pirates to come inside and celebrate, but Echo waves them off, saying that they have something important to take care of and they will join them the next day. The following day, Echo and his crew are inside having a huge party with the Titans. Everyone is enjoying themselves; even Photon is having trouble maintaining his usual bad mood. The soda flows freely and when a pizza is ordered, Gemini multiplies it so everyone can eat their fill.)

Déjà: Amazing! This is exquisite! In all my years of cooking, I have never created anything as delicious as this!

(The other pirates are also very impressed with the pizza and decide that Déjà must be taught to make it. Some time after, Robin and Cyborg are busy trying to listen to Echo's explanation of an important matter while Robin is being distracted by Déjà Vu pulling every bad pickup line in the book on Starfire. Raven is meditating while hovering in a cross-legged position near the window, sporting a new robe and keeping the hood pulled over her face. Gemini is sitting next to Echo, and Photon and Shotman appear to be missing.)

Echo: And so, we decided last night that it was best if we turn ourselves in.

Robin: (vein popping in forehead as he looks in Déjà's direction) Oh…really…?

Cyborg: And?

Echo: Well, we presented our case to the courts and told em what had happened on the island. They even forced some truth drug on us to be sure we weren't leadin em off course. When they took all that in, they passed sentence.

Cyborg: And you got off?

Echo: Not exactly. See, we've been sentenced to… Mister Medic, will ye keep it down!?

(Over on the other side of the room, Medic is grinning madly and twiddling his thumbs over the Gamestation controller. As Beast Boy watches in amazement, the screen lights up in declaration of a new high score.)

Beast Boy: That is too cool! This is really your first time playing!?

(Medic does not answer as he is still hypnotized by the screen. His grin stretches wider and he keeps clicking the controls. There is an extremely loud explosion from the game and Raven opens one eye, annoyed. She is about to demand that they keep it down when a door slides open and Shotman steps into the room. A new person walks in behind him and the room goes quiet, except for the video game. Starfire, Raven, and Gemini all blush.)

Starfire: (thinking) Ooh! Nice…

Raven: (thinking) Oh…wow…

Gemini: (thinking) I'm not looking, I'm with Aidan, I'm not looking, I'm with Aidan, I'm not looking, I'm with Aidan…

(The new boy has a handsome face, deep, indigo blue eyes, and thick hair of the same dark blue. The most interesting thing is his pupils, which are dark, vertical slits in his eyes, almost like a cat or… something else. He glances around the room, evidently confused by the silence.)

Shotman: I do not think they recognize you, my friend.

(There is a flash of light, and Photon is standing where the _bishonen_ was.)

Photon: How about now?

(He then shifts back to his new appearance.)

That's Japanese for "pretty boy" in case you were wondering…- The Cap'n 

Echo: Mister Photon! So, finally got that human look working, eh?

Shotman: I assisted him to get it right. This is approximately how he would look now if he had never been bound in that glowing body of his.

(Photon, meanwhile, has walked across the room to where Raven is hovering in the air.)

Photon: Can I talk to you for a second?

Raven: Uh…sure, I guess so…

(Photon leads her over to a far corner of the room, away from everyone else, while Shotman walks over and sits by Echo.)

Echo: (whispering) Ye tweaked his appearance fer the better, didn't ye?

Shotman: (grinning) Well… maybe a _little_…

(Over in the corner, Photon clears his throat to speak while Raven tries, unsuccessfully, to stop blushing.)

Photon: Well, first off, shadow-wi- er, Raven… (thinking) I suppose I should use her name at the very least… (aloud) …thanks for the idea. It makes me feel better to know that I can look normal now.

Raven: Um… No problem… (thinking) If that's all he had to say, why drag me over here? And why did he use my name for once? Unless… oh no. (Her blush deepens) He's not going to-!

Photon: But quite apart from that, there's something I wanted to tell you. Something that's been on my mind since we left that island. I first noticed it when we worked together to blast that door down. I really think that…

Raven: (thinking) No! We can't! We're too different; it'd never work out! But… he's so… he's such a…

Photon: …Your power simply doesn't measure up to mine. My spell alone would have been enough to break that barrier. I mention this in private only because I don't want your friends to be frightened by your inadequacy. In other words, stop being an embarrassment to the shadow arts and get some actual power behind your efforts.

(Raven stops blushing and her mouth drops open. In the next second, her eyes glow red with anger.)

Raven: (thinking) …Such a _jerk_!! (aloud) What are you talking about, bright-eyes!? _I'm_ inadequate!? Who couldn't even think of a way to make himself look normal!?

(Photon drops his holographic appearance and his glowing skin once again turns dark red.)

Photon: Anyone could have missed that, shadow witch! What's more, what I have I worked for; you were just born into power!

Raven: Why you-!

(The two continue arguing, while the others watch.)

Robin: I thought you said you were sure of those two?

Echo: Yeah, well… ye know what they say about couples that fight…

Cyborg: Anyhow, you were sayin'?

Echo: Oh yeah! We've been sentenced to…

Déjà: Oh come on, _cherie_, give it a chance! You and I are perfect for one another!

Starfire: I am sorry, but I cannot. I am not interested. I already have a…um… I am just not interested.

Déjà: Now don't play hard to get, it is not something I enjoy. Just let me- Wah!

(There is a flash of light and Déjà Vu is encased in a block of ice. Robin slides the other two Ice Disks he'd been holding back into his belt and turns back to Echo.)

Robin: So, what was it you wanted to tell us?

Echo: Well, maybe that'll cool him off some… Anyhow, what I've been tryin to say is-

Cyborg: Hey! Why're you wearin that eye patch? I thought you had your normal eye back?

Echo: What? Oh… (Echo lifts the patch and shows his eye underneath) …I do. The patch just looks cool. I was telling Mister Shotman here just yesterday- Wait a second! We're getting of the subject! Oh, just come on outside an' I'll show all of ye! Crew, to the ship!

(Everyone walks outside. Shotman carries Déjà the human Twitsicle and thaws him on the ship. Beast Boy has to turn gorilla and drag Medic away from the Gamestation and Photon hasn't even noticed this as he is still locked in verbal warfare.)

Echo: Anyhow, as I was sayin- Hey, where's Mister Photon?

Shotman: He is still inside.

Echo: What!? Well, no worries, I'll get him…

(Shotman scans the Captain's mind and begins to look worried.)

Shotman: Er, Captain, I wouldn't-!

(Echo walks inside and spots his first mate, still in a heated argument.)

Photon: …and that's exactly why you're a weakling! You women just don't know how to do anything right! I've got half a mind to-!

Raven: You've got half a mind, period!

Photon: _WHAT!?_

Echo: Avast there, Mister Photon! Argue with yer girlfriend another time; we got to show our new friends somethin'!

(Photon and Raven immediately stop in mid-squabble, looks of shock clear on their faces, and the angry red glow fades from both of them. Next second, Raven's face turns almost as red as her eyes were seconds before and Photon's skin becomes a somewhat lighter shade of red then it has been. Their voices overlap on the next two lines.)

Photon: She is _not_ my girlfriend!!

Raven: I am _not_ his girlfriend!!

Echo: Er…right… I'll remember that… Anyway, come outside. (thinking) Even I can be mistaken, I suppose…

(The two follow Echo out front, glaring at each other, both still flushed with embarrassment. Photon and the other pirates board the ship while Echo and Gemini stand before the Titans. The great galleon currently has a white cloth hanging over the rail near the front of the hull.)

Echo: Now then, we made our case to the judges, they considered, and we've all been sentenced to community service. Indefinitely.

Robin: And?

Echo: And after I had Mister Shotman divulge a concern ye been havin, I found the perfect job fer us!

(The Captain turns to the ship and pulls on a rope. The white cloth falls away, revealing that the ship now has a new name; "Neptune's Crescendo".)

Echo: Mister Photon! Raise our new colors!

(A flag slowly rises up the mast of the ship. It then opens in the wind. The flag is light blue with a white ring in the center. Within the ring is a big letter "T".)

Robin: You mean-!?

Echo: That's right! Say hello to Titans South! We've got a location picked and everything! We're settin' sail for our new premises! Crew, get down here and say yer goodbyes!

(Shotman comes down and shakes Cyborg's hand.)

Shotman: I shall see you again, my shiny friend.

Cyborg: Count on it, big man.

Medic: Thank you for letting me play the video game, my friend.

Beast Boy: You've gotta teach me to play like that!

Medic: I shall…sometime.

Raven: (still blushing and flat-out refusing to make eye contact) So… goodbye, I guess…

Photon: (same here) Guess so…

(These two shake hands and break contact almost immediately)

Gemini: See you again, Starfire- agghhh!

(Starfire has just delivered one of her patented Big Hugs to Gemini. There is audible crunching.)

Starfire: Good luck to you, new friend!

Gemini: Can't…breathe…!

Déjà: _Au revior, mon cherie!_ Parting is such sweet…

(Déjà stops as he is about to kiss Starfire's hand, having caught the look on Robin's face.)

Déjà: Um… bye. Hm? Perhaps you, _Mademoiselle_, will give me the honor of-?

(Raven emits a growl that would not sound out of place in the throat of a wild cat and her eyes gleam red. Déjà runs back onto the ship, waving a white flag.)

Robin: (shaking Echo's hand) Good to have you. Welcome to the Teen Titans, Captain.

Echo: Glad to be aboard, Robin. We'll be there for ye anytime. Good sailin' to ye, shipmate.

Robin: Likewise.

Echo: Right; weigh anchor! Spread the sails! We're off with the tide!

(The ship heads out to sea. The Titans watch it go and head back into the Tower.)

Robin: Great bunch of guys… Hope they stay out of trouble…

(Out at sea, Shotman is watching as Déjà tries to start a conversation with Photon.)

Déjà: You have all the luck Photon! You always get the cute ones!

(Photon speaks in a warning tone.)

Photon: Shut up, Déjà…

Déjà: It's a shame you didn't stay with her… she was crazy about you, you know. Shotman told me; he saw it inside her thoughts.

Shotman: Huh? Déjà, I didn't say-

Déjà: Shh! Really, she couldn't say so, but she did feel quite strongly about you.

(The light man is silent for a moment then turns towards Déjà.)

Photon: …Really?

Déjà: A-ha! Got you! I knew it! Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Photon once again glows the light shade of red, indicating embarrassment. Déjà Vu then spends the next two hours tied to the mast just below the crow's nest…upside down. He would have been there all day, but Echo finally orders Photon to let him down. After the cook is untied, Echo is able to devote some time to getting to know Gemini.)

Echo: So…exactly how long have ye…felt so strongly about me?

Gemini: (blushing) Er…well…about since our fourth or fifth training session…when you were teaching me control…

Echo: Really!? Even back then, ye were… Uh, well, if ye don't mind me sayin', ye might have been a bit clearer about hintin' it to me if nothin' else. Am I right, lads?

Déjà: Actually, I was able to tell myself. _I _am a master of_ les amour_.

Medic: Indeed. I also sensed her feelings from day one.

Echo: Wha-? Mister Shotman?

Shotman: Apologies, Captain, but even if I were lacking my mental eyes in addition to my physical ones, I could have told how this young lady felt about you right away.

Echo: (voice breaking slightly) Mister Photon…?

Photon: Much as I hate admitting to having any knowledge of how the female mind works…I also had it figured out right from the start. Sorry, Captain, but it appears that the only one here who was totally oblivious to Gemini's feelings…was you.

(Echo grabs the top of his head, his mouth drops open, and his eyes shoot open wide. His background momentarily becomes all black with giant white letters spelling out "NO WAY!!!" The "O" in "NO" and the dots of the exclamation points are substituted with Echo's skull and crossbones symbol.)

Gemini: Um…it's okay…

(Echo snaps out of his momentary state of shocked disbelief.)

Echo: No, it's not! I, the captain of this ship, unaware of something this important!? Unacceptable! Come, Miss Gemi- No, Colleen! Come along and tell me of everything else I've failed to notice in all this time!

(Echo leads her off to another part of the ship. Later, as dinner time rolls around, the two show up in the galley, holding hands and smiling. Déjà Vu enters with the meal he has created for the evening. As they are about to eat, the Captain notices someone missing.)

Echo: Mister Shotman, where is our ship's doctor?

Shotman: In his quarters, drooling over the new improvements that Cyborg put in for him.

(Echo sighs, then goes and extracts the ninja from his room, which now has surround-sound speakers attached to a big screen TV and a Gamestation. After they finish eating, the new Titans finally arrive in the ports of Harbor City, where they plan to build their Tower.)

Echo: Okay! Crew…Colleen… let's start buildin'! It's time the criminals in this town learn to fear the name of the Titans South Crew!

Happy End!!

Author's Note- -Dear GOD, I love doing this! I come up with it, and if I write it, the characters are forced to do it! (laughs evilly) Manipulation is such fun! Dance, puppets, DANCE! 


End file.
